PokeJourney: Sinnoh
by Slivert
Summary: Join Colin, Baz and Pokemon on an epic journey through the Sinnoh on Colin's quest to become the Sinnoh League Victor/Pokemon Champion! Rated T because of slight language usage.
1. A Not-So-Great Beginning

Colin woke up on the morning of his 10th birthday excited for the day ahead. Today, he'd receive his first Pokemon. Now, the quiet little village of Twinleaf wasn't much to the eye. However, he was told to be there at 8 o' clock sharp. Checking his clock, it read in dim green letters, 11:15. "Damn it!", Colin thought to himself as he sped to his closet. His normal attire was a blue-gray shirt, purple hooded jacket, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. His mother stopped him at the door and gave him his bag and his flat cap with a smile and shouted, "Watch the tall grass, dear!" as Colin sped out down the raod to Sandgem Town.

Had the blonde haired boy not ran into him, he might've made it at least a few minutes earlier. The boy, clearly in a fluster, looked at Colin with an angry glare.  
"You should watch where you're going, dude!", shouted the boy. He would've continued, but he stopped suddenly and said, "Hey aren't you that Colin kid?". Colin, dazed,  
shook his head lightly. "Thought so. Name's Barry, but I prefer Baz." Baz wore a striped orange collared shirt, khakis, and red sneakers. "So, what brings you out this way?", Baz asked. "Heading over to the professor's lab.", said Colin.

"Oh! I just came from there. Picked up the last Pokemon there. Look!" Baz tossed a Pokeball in front of him which burst open to reveal a light blue bird Pokemon that looked up at Baz with wonder. "It's called a Piplup.", said Baz as the Piplup hid behind Baz's leg. Colin looked at the Piplup and smiled at it. Piplup came out slightly from behind Baz's leg. "Anyway, I was on my way to the Lake to see if I can find the legendary Pokemon. Wanna come?", Baz got more and more excited as he spoke. Clearly, Colin thought, this was important to Baz. "Ok.", Colin said. "Sweet!", Baz jumped with glee. "Let's go then.", said Colin reluctantly.

Baz and Colin arrived at the Lake shortly before sunset. The lake shone a brilliant orange as the sun peeked above the trees. Beautiful, thought Colin as Baz dragged him by the arm toward the lake edge. "Ok. First things first, we need these.", Baz reached into his bag and pulled out five Pokeballs, yet to be used on a Pokemon. "Now where is that leganday Pokem-" Baz was cut off as several bird Pokemon, Starly, flew from the trees behind them. The two boys cowered in fear as the Starly flock raced toward with incredible speed.

"Murkrow, Dark Pulse!" A flurry of feathers flew as the flock of Starly were decimated by the oncoming dark energy blast. The Starly lay defeated and unconscious on the ground as a man with powder blue hair strode toward the two. "That was quite the spectacle you two pulled. Pray tell, what on earth were you two doing out here in the first place?" The man explained himself as Cyrus, introduced Colin and Baz to Murkrow, and the conversation continued in the route to Sandgem Town. "So you two were looking for the legendary Pokemon? Silly thing to be doing at this hour." Cyrus was right. Night was fast approaching, and it was too late to turn back for home. Cyrus looked at them as though they were mere children, which they were, but that's not the point. "You know, the Pokemon Center has available rooms for the night. I could show you to Sandgem Town." Baz spoke for both of them. "Absolutely, but do you happen to know if Professor Rowan is still at the lab? You see, Colin here doesn't have a Pokemon to call his own." Cyrus looked at Colin with surprise. "You mean you dragged this boy to the lake without him having his own Pokemon?" Baz's face grew red. "Really, I was on my to the Lab when I ran into Baz.", said Colin, covering for Baz.

"In any case, the lab is closed now. I walked past on my to Twinleaf Town." Cyrus said matter-of-factly. Colin perked up at the sound of his hometown's name. "You mean you were heading to Twinleaf? Why?" Cyrus responded almost immediately. "Old business I've been meaning to...clear up." Baz narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "Anyway,  
we're here." Cyrus pointed ahead to a quiet town (not much bigger than Twinleaf, Colin noted) and walked faster to the town. The three walked up to the doors of the Center and before Baz could burst through the doors, Cyrus said, "Well, I suppose this is where we part ways. Good luck and Best Wishes to the both of you." Before Colin could even thank Cyrus, it appeared as though he disappeared without a trace.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How can I help you?" The cheery young woman behind the desk said with a disgusting amount of glee. "We'd like to know if there's a room we could rent for the night.", said Colin as Baz tended to Piplup in the corner. "We have plenty of room for the both of you. Follow me." The woman, Joy, led them to a nice little room with two beds and a nice view of the bay across the town. "Niiiiice.", said Baz as he and Piplup plooped onto their bed as they fell asleep almost instantaneously. Colin thought to himself, of Home, of what his first Pokemon would be, but most importantly, of this new adventure he had set out on. Sinnoh had been ready for all trainerkind, legends and newbies, like him. Was he ready for it? Maybe, he said to himself as he dozed off and dreamt of his journey to come.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, that's Chapter 1 of my first ever story! I'll try to keep this sort of thing as common as I can, but I'll try my hardest to Keep up with myself. So, yeah. BYE -S 


	2. A Day in Sandgem

The next morning, as Colin sat up and shook himself awake, Baz had been ready to go. Baz acted as though his life depended on an 8 'o clock time to wake up.  
Colin noticed a shape behind the window, a form that appeared to crouch in anticipation. Before Colin could react, the form launched itself toward the woods and disappeared. Colin dismissed the the shadow for nothing more than his imagination and dressed. Baz was practically in the bay as Colin was out the room door.  
"Let's move, Colin. Come ooooooooooooon." Baz had clearly been up for several hours and was ready to run to Mt. Coronet's peak and back. Colin, on the other hand, wasn't usually an early riser. "Baz, let's just go and see the Professor. Maybe I'll wake up and maybe you'll calm down a bit." Colin said groggily.

The lab wasn't an over-the-top buliding. This was a small town, after all. A man with wearing a blue vest, brown pants, and a trench coat was unlocking the door as the two reached the lab. The man turned towards the two, smiled, and said, "Good Morning, Baz. Who's this, a friend of yours?" "This is Colin, Professor.  
And he needs to get his first Pokemon." Baz stated. The Professor tilted his head slightly saying, "Baz, you know that your Piplup I had for you was the Pokemon I was going to have for a while." Both Baz and Colin looked defeated. "Well, I know a rogue Pokemon that has been terrorizing the town lately. I could lend Colin here a Pokemon to catch it with." The Professor's proposition was almost immediately accepted...by Baz. Colin, yet again, would be dragged into another escapade by Baz. Oh well, thought Colin.

"Now, I can lend you one Pokemon. Go!" The Professor threw the pokeball in front of him, bursting to reveal a Pokemon resembling a cat with a star-like tail.  
a cat with a star-like tail. "This is Shinx. It should help you in catching the rogue Pokemon." The Shinx looked at Colin with dissent. It didn't want to be here either. "The Pokemon was last seen near the bay. I do hope you can find and receive your very own Pokemon!" The Professor beamed as he said this. Baz looked on with fire in his eyes. Colin secretly rolled his eyes. "Let's get a move on!" Baz ran to the bay. Colin returned Shinx to its Pokeball and walked calmly to the bay after Baz.

Piplup, whom Colin hadn't seen since yesterday, was halfway in the sand as was Baz looking for the Pokemon. Colin noticed a patch of trees near the bay that were suspiciously moving despite little to no breeze. As Colin went to check the trees and grass, Baz said, "COLIN, I FOUND SOMETHING. C'MERE!" Pulling a strange looking red and tan shell from the sand, Baz ran to Colin and dropped it in front of him. Before Colin could touch it, the Pokemon that was the shell popped out and attacked Baz! Piplup ran forward with the same fire in its eyes that its trainer glared forward with. "Whoa!" Baz exclaimed as he whipped out his Pokedex to examine the Pokemon.

~Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. Shuckle store berries in their shells, which eventually turn into a delicious juice~ The Pokedex completed its definition as the Shuckle launched itself towards Piplup for a deadly Constrict. "Piplup, dodge!" Piplup moved gracefully to its trainer's command. Colin looked on with hushed excitement. Ever since he was little, Colin loved watching Pokemon work in tandem with their trainers, making tactical calls, and showing their prowess on the battlefield. Piplup was tangled by Shuckle's Constrict and Baz was, for a lack of a better phrase, losing his shit. Colin ran forward,  
and took Baz's place. "Ok, Piplup! Use Peck again and again!" The confidence in Colin's voice matched, if not superceded, Baz's confident voice, but nevertheless, Piplup listened and launched a series of Pecks against Shuckle. The two were in an endurance match. Piplup striking Shuckle's shell over and over and Shuckle squeezing as tight as it could. Then, as fast as the match began, both Piplup and Shuckle fainted with an unsatisfactory thud. Colin ran to Baz's bag (Baz had passed out at this point), pulled out a Pokeball, and threw the red and white ball at Shuckle. Shuckle seemed to evaporate into red light and zipped into the Pokeball.

Silence. A pin could've fallen into the sand and everyone could've heard it. Baz looked up at Colin's stance: anticipation, confidence? No. Something...else. Colin's mind was in shambles. "DID I JUST DO THAT?" "WHY DID PIPLUP LISTEN TO ME!?" "i'm hungry" "HOLY SHIT" The Pokeball shook once, twice, three, but then it stopped. Even more anticipation. Then, the Pokeball burst open in a blaze of white light and Shuckle scuttled toward the coast and escaped. "That could've gone worse.", The Professor said as he walked casually down the street. "Fantastic work, Colin!", The Professor beamed. "If we haven't been properly introduced have we? Pardon my Manners. I am Professor Rowan." Colin and Rowan shook hands. Rowan looked at Baz's Pokedex in Colin's hands. "You never got your own Pokedex, didn't you?", Rowan asked. Colin shook his head. "I just started my journey yesterday. I have no Pokemon, no Pokedex, nothing." Baz was still coming to. He half-ran, half-tripped to the two.  
"Corey! That was infraggible. Have you seen Pachirisu? ehhh..." Baz fell to the ground.

Later, the three met in the Pokemon Lab. The lab was a humble place on the out side, but the inside was the near opposite. Sophisticated tech, assistants, and an intern next to a shiny new Pokedex. "Thank you both for helping with that Shuckle. It was a nuisance to the community and the other Pokemon.", said Rowan. The intern (Dawn, she said her name was) walked forward and held up a tray. Five Pokeballs, the Pokedex, and a case. "For badges.", Baz whispered conspicously to Colin. Colin rolled his eyes again. "Now, I'll need Shinx's Pokeball back.", Rowan said, extending his hand. Colin dropped Shinx's Pokeball in Rowan's hand. "Wait, Colin still doesn't have a Pokemon."  
Baz noted. "Well, I don't have any more Pokemon. I won't see any more for a while.", Rowan said matter-of-factly.

Something hit the door to the Lab. Colin inched toward the door. Night had fallen. The door had a peephole for some reason. Looking through it, Colin noticed something.  
the thing that hit the door wasn't just anything. It was the shape from earlier that morning. From behind the window, now it was behind the door. Colin held his Pokedex in one hand and with the other, he beckoned Baz to him. "Baz, I need to see Piplup's Pokeball." Baz agreed without a word. The Pokedex powered on, Colin flew the door open, and the first real Pokemon battle he had started in began. 


	3. New Horizons

The door flew open to reveal a blue frog-like Pokemon with two white stripes across its chest. Piplup and the Pokemon sidestepped across from each other in anticipation of the fight. Colin used his new Pokedex to identify it. ~Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Croagunk's cheeks hold poison. It uses cheap tactics to catch its opponent off guard.~ Croagunk started the fight by launching mud towards Piplup. Piplup was caught off guard by the mud and was hit directly. Well, the Pokedex entry wasn't wrong,  
Colin thought. "Piplup, Bubble!" Piplup listened to Colin's command and fired a barrage of bubbles at Croagunk. Croagunk dodged the attack and launched purple needles at Piplup. Poison Sting, thought Colin. "Dodge, Piplup!" But the command came too late. Piplup was consumed by purple needles and could barely move after the assault.  
Croagunk practically smirked as it sprinted toward Piplup and unleashed Mud-Slap after Mud-Slap.

One critical Mud-Slap had launched Piplup at Colin who caught Piplup, but the force of the impact had still knocked Colin over, sending his flat cap flying. Piplup was unconscious as Baz ran outside and returned Piplup to its Pokeball. "Colin! Take this!" Colin glanced back in time to see Rowan throwing a Pokeball at him and his assistant, Dawn, carrying Baz's Piplup into the Lab. "Well. uh...Go!" Colin, with no idea of what was in the Pokeball threw it in front of him. Shinx entered the field, prepared to attack. "Ready, Shinx?" Colin asked. Shinx looked back and ...did it smirk? No, Colin thought. Just being crazy again. "Shinx, use Tackle!" Shinx charged forward and barely missed Croagunk. Croagunk retaliated with a swift Poison Sting. But Shinx matched Croagunk's speed. The two Pokemon danced around each other luanching attacks, after attacks until Shinx caught Croagunk off guard and sent it flying backwards into a nearby tree. Colin and Shinx chased after Croagunk. But Croagunk was waiting for them, launching a devastating Pursuit on Shinx. The next few seconds were a blur to Colin. Pursuit, after Poison Sting, after Mud-Slap. Shinx had little to no leverage against the stronger Croagunk.

It seemed near fact that Shinx would lose this fight. All Colin could could do was watch as Croagunk mercilessly pummeled Shinx. Then the Peck hit. Piplup burst from behind a shrub along with Baz in a surprise attack. Croagunk reeled from the Peck and Colin saw his opportunity. "Here, Shinx!" Shinx caught the Oran Berry in its mouth and ate it swiftly. As hungry as it was hurt. At this, Colin smirked. What a brave little Pokemon, he thought. Croagunk had taken the place of Shinx as it was now being attacked by Piplup. Half connected, half missed. "Baz, I have an idea." Colin beckoned Baz over to him. "Coordinated attacks?", Baz asked. "Like out of a textbook.", said Colin. "Piplup, use Peck!" "Shinx, use Tackle!" Piplup used Peck as directed. Shinx, however, did not use Tackle. Shinx appeared to glow as it launched a new attack.  
Spark, thought Colin. Interesting. The two Pokemon launched their attacks on Croagunk. Croagunk launched into a tree and slammed into it with full force with a cry of pain as it fell. Croagunk slid down the tree slowly. It was clear that Croagunk would not recover in time to fight again.

As if in pure instinct, Colin reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. He would capture this Croagunk. Colin would know victory, for once. The ball lauched to the Croagunk, hitting square in its forehead. The impact knocked Croagunk to the ground, but before the Croagunk hit the dusty earth below it, it dissolved to red light and disappeared into the Pokeball. Again, Colin looked at the Pokeball as if he thought it would explode. One. Baz and Dawn, who had ran out as Croagunk hit the tree, were tending to Shinx and Piplup. Two. Rowan looked at the window at the group, especially Colin. Like myself in my youth, hought the Professor. Three. Shinx ran to Colin's side, almost like a childhood pet. The Shinx seemed to look at Colin with a feeling of admiration. Proud of its commander. Click.

Colin nearly fainted when he heard the click and the saw the sparkles of confirmation. Shinx jumped with joy at the fruit of its labor. Baz and Piplup were sitting in awe of their friend who had caught a Pokemon before they had. Dawn was...happy for Colin. To say the least. Colin walked/stumbled to the Pokeball and picked it up. Examining it, he realized he had just coordinated two Pokemon to take down one. Then he passed out. He woke with Shinx curled up on his chest, asleep. Baz and Piplup were both also asleep. He was back in the room? Ok. He saw a letter next to the nightstand he shared with Baz, addressed to him. It read as so: "Colin, I saw your performance earlier this evening. I must say, you did SPECTACULARLY! (here, a "you did it!" sticker with a Pikachu on it next to spectacularly) Croagunk was healed and is on your flat cap.  
(Baz, no doubt) Shinx was in a bit of a fluster after you fainted, so its currently staying with you. Stop by my lab before you leave town so we can talk about some...  
urgent topics. Best Wishes, the Professor (written under Rowan's title was AND DAWN in big, sparkly letters) Colin smiled to himself, to Baz, to Shinx, and to his flat cap, whcih held his first ever Pokemon that he had caught.

Early that morning, Baz woke up Colin again and the two set out for the Professor's Lab. Baz was still coming down from yesterday's adrenaline rush. The conversation during the walk to the Lab was mostly Baz gushing from what little of the battle he saw. Colin kept up with either rolling his eyes, going "Yeah, it was kinda cool.", and "really?" Rowan must've seen them coming, because he greeted them at the door. "Well, I see Shinx recovered nicely. As did Piplup.", said Rowan smiling. "Yeah." Baz and Colin had said this at the same time, then looked at each other. "So you have Croagunk, but i need to ask you something, Colin. In private." Baz understood and, noticing some Krabby down at the beach, ran to fight them.

Rowan's office was small and simplistic. A computer, a voice chat module, and several bookshelves with stores of knowledge and ancient legend. Not much else. After a small amount of time, Rowan sat down and said,"Now, you and Shinx work well together. Have you considered taking Shinx with you?" Colin flashbacked to yesterday: Shinx and Piplup fighting Croagunk, Shinx learning Spark, Shinx's resilience in battle against Croagunk, and Shinx curled up in a blue and black ball on Colin's chest. Rowan cleared his throat. Colin had involuntarily pulled out Shinx's Pokeball and was staring at, as if looking at Shinx through the ball. "So?" Colin looked at Rowan, with his cloudy blue eyes, and said, "Well, Professor...I haven't really thought about all that much but don't you need Shinx until you get more Pokemon?" Rowan chuckled while saying "A Pokemon Professor does not need actual Pokemon to study Pokemon, Colin." Colin retorted with, "If you really don't mind, both Shinx and I would love to travel with each other." Rowan smiled, "Excellent."

Rowan and Dawn saw the two out to Route 202 (according to the sign Colin had seen). "GOODBYE!", exclaimed Dawn as the two walked forward. "Best Wishes to the both of you!", said Rowan. Professor Rowan and Dawn were walking back to the Lab when Dawn spoke up and said, "Professor, didn't you say the Day Care Man called and said the new Pokemon were ready to be picked up when they came into town?" Rowan looked at his assistant and said, "Well, I didn't want to burst Colin's bubble. You see, I wanted to show him what it's like to be a trainer for the first time. And I suppose Baz needed to mature a bit too." Rowan looked proud of himself after he stopped his speech. "You for got to tell me to pick them up again, didn't you?", asked Dawn. "Absolutely.", responded the Professor. Colin reasessed his first two days of his journey: Baz and Piplup, Cyrus, dawn, Rowan, Croagunk and Shinx and smiled. He and Baz were walking down the entrance to Route 202. As he was walking Colin looked at Baz and Piplup, his badge case, his Pokedex, his Bag, and finally, his Pokemon: Shinx and Croagunk. After walking for a while, Baz and Colin looked at each other for a while. After a few minutes, Colin spoke up and said, "So are we just traveling together now?" Baz looked comically offended. He responded with, "Unless you don't want to deal with Me and Piplup." Colin rolled his eyes and said, "I guess we're stuck together now." "Yeah." Baz responded as Piplup climbed on Baz's head, slowing Baz down. Colin looked at Baz and Piplup. "Made for each other.", muttered Colin as they walked down the road, excited for the journey ahead. 


	4. Never Again

Baz had brought tents with him in case they couldn't make it to Jubilife before dark. Luckily, Baz's mother had bought him two Town Maps by accident, otherwise Colin wouldn't have one right now. Baz was setting up the tents and Colin was in a staring contest. Colin had let his Pokemon out for a bit. Shinx was by the stream playing with a wild Kricketot. Croagunk was on the other side of the staring contest. While Shinx was outgoing and bubbly, Croagunk was reserved and quiet. Like me, thought Colin.  
Croagunk was still unaccustomed to Colin as Croagunk had its ass handed to it by Baz's Piplup and Colin's Shinx. Colin tried everything: food, water, even leaving in the tent by itself when Baz and Colin went to look for Berries when Piplup and Shinx had gotten themselves Poisoned by a particularly annoying group of Beedrill.

Croagunk hadn't really seen much action in battle at all yet. Shinx has been in every battle Colin had been in (he had destroyed a Youngster and his Starly earlier). But Colin was looking for more trainers to fight for Croagunk's sake. According to Colin's Pokedex, Croagunk had Pursuit, Mud-Slap, and Poison Sting. Shinx had Spark, Tackle,  
Leer, and Charge. Interuppting the staring contest, Baz leaned over to Colin and said, "If you're done with your speed dating session, we should get moving." Colin jumped when Baz spoke up. Baz snickered slightly. Colin glared like his Croagunk at Baz. Baz and Colin quickly cleaned up everything and everyone got back in thier Pokeballs.  
Except Croagunk.

Croagunk had decided it was going to be hoisted on Colin's back and piggybacked all across the Sinnoh region. Colin just kinda rolled with it. Nevertheless, at noon, the pair and Pokemon had made it to Jubilife. "From what I've heard", Colin began. "This is where we can get some info about the gym challenge." "Sweet." Baz walked with his arms behind his head and Piplup by his side. "But what about when it's all over?" Colin looked over at Baz. "Just we get 8 badges, boom. Then what?" Colin looked up from his map and said, "Well, I figured we could take on the other gym challenges." Baz let Piplup out of its Pokeball and the bird Pokemon was now walking alongside its companion. Colin continued, "So we could go to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, or even Kalos." "Which one would you like to visit?", Baz asked. "Let's get through Sinnoh, first.", Colin said. Colin froze. "What is it?"  
Colin shushed him. Croagunk had fallen asleep on Colin. As if Croagunk was waiting to be noticed, the frog Pokemon snapped back up into an upright position. "Look, Baz!", Colin said pointing forward.

The city was beautiful. They had made it to Jubilife as the sun set. Even better, thought Baz. The first thing the duo noticed was a large building topped off with a large radio spire with neon rims. Several cylinder shaped buildings were scattered around the radio building. One was near the entrance and it was lighting up intensely. The Pokemon Center was a bit further ahead of them, but they could clearly see it from the city's entryway. Across from the Pokemon Center was another building with an equally bright orange roof. Baz's eyes lit up when he saw it, Colin, however, shuddered at the sight of it. "The Trainer's School." The two spoke at the same time, then looked at each other. "We need to stop doing that.", said Baz. "Agreed.", Colin replied. "I haven't seen this place in a looooooong time.", Baz said, stretching as he did. "I wonder if my teacher still works the-" Baz didn't get to finish that sentence as Colin grabbed the back of his shirt. Baz, turning around, said, "Hey, what is i-" Cut off again. "As much I'd like to take a trip down memory lane, let's get a room first, how about?" Baz looked frustrated at first, but came around to the idea. The two had finally got into a room (someone came in screaming about stealth rock. strange.) when a small digital clock told the two that it was 9:49 at night.

Colin removed his flat cap and ruffled his light brown, wavy hair. Baz let Piplup out and it immediately tried (and failed) to get on the bed without Baz's help. Colin let Shinx out and Croagunk slid off Colin's hoodie. Colin looked at the room for a second. Two beds, a closet, and a pretty nice view...of a radio spire. Fantastic. Opening the closet, Colin found a pile of cloth. Curtains?, thought Colin. He smoothed them out and placed them in a corner of the room near the window. Shinx ran and jumped into the pile, calling it home. Colin looked around for Croagunk and practically jumped out of his skin when he saw Croagunk on a shelf, peering down on him like a Poke gargoyle.  
Colin didn't think the frog Pokemon was inherently creepy, just...misunderstood. Yeah. That's a word for Croagunk. Baz looked at Colin and asked, "So why didn't you want to go to the school earlier?" Colin seemed to retract further into the blankets and said, "I just...had a bad expirence at my school."  
Colin wanted it to end there. Baz went, "Colin, as a friend, you can tell me." Colin looked up at Baz. "Fine. Get comfortable, this may take a while."

"So I am from Hoenn, from a little town called Petalburg. My mom managed the local Pokemart and when I was too little to go to school, the gym leader at Petalburg, Norman, would watch me. I'd be at the gym when he got there. I got to watch him battle everyday. I learned battle tactics from him. How to really mess with your opponent, get in their heads, manipulate their moves without them even knowing." Baz looked slightly spooked. Shinx, Piplup, and even Croagunk were sitting with Baz listening, as if they were interested in Colin's story. "Anyway, when I actually did go to school, I wasn't popular. I got messed with. The school was in Rustboro, a city north of Petalburg. There's a good forest inbetween Petalburg and Rustboro. Norman would walk me to the entrance of Rustboro. He'd wait there for me to come out to go home. I guess he was a family friend or he wouldn't have done that for me. I was at school and my mom was working to put food under us and a roof above us. One day, I forgot my notebook. Norman saw I dropped and ran it to the school himself. He had a chat with Ms. Roxanne, the gym leader in Rustboro. The entire class thought I was the coolest."

Colin smiled and MEANT IT for once. Everything was slowed. It was 10:14. Baz's electric blue eyes stayed fixed on Colin. "So, with every good thing, there are gonna be critics. the bullies really didn't mess with me until the next to last day of school ever." Colin gripped the bedsheet. "My notebook was my pride and joy. I would go with Norman and watch him battle. I'd take notes. I'd watch wild Pokemon. Study them. Everything that was my 8-year old self was in that notebook." Colin's hands became fists. "The two bullies walked up to me one day and asked to see it. I said no. One snatched and the other held me down." Colin felt tears welling up. "They made me watch...MADE ME FUCKING WATCH, as they tore it to pieces. Stomped on it and everything. Ms. Roxanne walked in too late. She severly punished them, but the damge was already done." Colin was fighting the tears back at this point.  
"She let me leave early, before everyone got back in. I bolted to the woods. I ran across the beach. I got to the gym. Norman was just leaving. He saw me and I saw him, and I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. Norman comforted me as possible. Three days later, I'm moving to a region I knew nothing about. And now I'm here." Colin smiled as he lost it and tears streamed down his face. Baz looked at him, his electric blue eyes seemed dimmer than usual. Saying nothing, Baz got up walked to Colin, and hugged him.

The kind of hug that says, "I know how you feel." Humans and Pokemon. Except Croagunk. Croagunk hopped next to Colin and, as well as a Croagunk could, hugged Colin. Colin was shocked. Croagunk looked sorry for Colin. It was all like a strange dream.  
Croagunk hopped up to the shelf he called bed and (literally) fell asleep. "I think,", Colin began, "Croagunk's got the right idea. Let's all get some rest." 1:25. Colin woke up and looked around. Shinx was curled up next to him, Baz and Piplup were practically one being, and everyone was ok. Except Croagunk. Croagunk woke up and walked to Colin. The frog Pokemon looked up at Colin and patted Colin's arm. Maybe Croagunk thinks I'm asleep?, Colin guessed. Croagunk plopped down on Shinx's pile of cloth. Colin picked up his flat cap. He opened up to someone toady. That's going to need getting used to. He let someone see the not-so-pretty sides of him. Never done that before. He wasn't strong enough to keep others from crying. He fished inside the rim of the flat cap and picked up a somewhat small, slightly charred picture. Four people were pictured: A younger Norman, a younger version of Colin's mother, Colin as a baby, and a fourth person obscured by char marks. "Never again.", Colin said and fell asleep without another thought.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

I am so sorry about taking so long to get another chapter out. I hit a rather nasty case of writer's block. And WordPad is strange to use, but at least it marginalizes for me. Anyway, Ch.5 hopefully will be out later this week. Again, Sorry for the inconvenience!

Best Wishes and 3,  
-S 


	5. Moving Along

Colin woke with a start. It was 11:15 in the morning. Colin, on the other hand, felt like he slept 2 seconds. 3 tops. Last night, Colin opened up the darker bits of his life to Baz. He felt good, but like all good things, it comes to an end. Baz was missing, so was Piplup, but Shinx and Croagunk were right where Colin had seen the Pokemon last night. He sat up in his bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Shinx woke as he Colin did this. Croagunk laid still, breathing heavily as the frog Pokemon slept. Colin noticed a note on the bed, written in neat, clean handwriting.

~ **Colin, went into town to get stuff and drop by some places. Also, I found out where we can learn about the Gym Challenge.**

 **-Baz ~**

Colin got dressed, wearing his regular outfit: blue-gray shirt, blue jeans, and his shoes and socks. He had decided it was too hot out for his jacket. "Come on now, everyone.", said Colin as Shinx got in its Pokeball. Croagunk woke up and immediately hopped back on Colin's back. Colin sighed, put his flat cap on, and left in search of Baz. Jubilife was busy this time of day. The buildings populated so heavily at night were almost barren. Only the satellites building and the radio spire building had a large amount of people going in and out. Colin looked across the pond of people for Baz's spiky blonde hair and was fruitless in his search. Colin decided to go into the nearest building, as he was about to be swept away by the mass of people who moved as a hive mind. This happened to be the Trainer's School. And, as luck would have it, Baz was also in the school. The Trainer's School was a simple building, as simple as a school could get, anyway. Desks, a chalkboard, and even a little area for students to battle in. Better than Rustboro's, Colin thought. Baz turned around and ran up to Colin, grabbed Colin's arm, and dragged him forward to greet Baz's teacher. "Ms. Victoria, this is my friend, Colin. Colin, this is my teacher, Ms. Victoria." Baz loooked pleased with himself after introducing the two.

"I understand the two of you want to want to take on the Sinnoh Gym challenge.", said Ms. Victoria. "Absolutely.", replied Colin. "Now, you understand the system of the Gym challenge, correct?" "Not exactly..." Ms. Victoria perked up at this. "Ok. Now, the Gym challenge is set up like this: every gym has a gym leader, right?" "Right.", said Baz. "Every gym has a certain typing that each gym leader follows.", Ms. Victoria continued, "Like for example, the first gym you will face in Oreburgh, the gym leader there specializes in Rock-type Pokemon." Baz pumped his fist. Piplup would rule at the Oreburgh gym. Colin, who was listening intently, looked unsure. Yes, Croagunk was a Poison/Fighting type Pokemon, but Rock Smash could only be used so many times. Shinx wouldn't be of much help. "Baz, we could leave tonight and probably make it to Oreburgh early tomorrow morning." Colin stated. The two had made up their minds up as they were leaving with a proper goodbye sendoff from Ms. Victoria. The duo made it back to their room, packed up (Colin had taken the curtains as they were clearly no longer in use), and they made their way to Oreburgh. On their way out of town, the two met a rather nice businessman, who (after a rigorous Pokesurvey) gave them both a Poketch. Like most things, this didn't bother either of them and wasn't all that important.

Halfway to the city of Oreburgh, the two met some trainers. Fought them, beat them, no big deal. But the route itself was worth exploring. The two ran into an Abra, which Teleported away as Colin and Baz bickered over who got to catch it. The Pokemon trainers made it to a nice looking lake and decided to stop here for the night and continue the rest of the walk to Oreburgh in the morning. The tents were up as the sun was setting. Croagunk was staring at its reflection in the water. Shinx and Piplup were playing about a tree. The trainers were turning in for the night when Baz decided to get some training in before the the night became more than a dark gray. Colin was training with Croagunk. Shinx had needed a break for a while and was still asleep when Colin went to train. Baz, however, had something else on his mind. He didn't get up to train. Baz wanted to catch a Pokemon. He had nothing particular in mind that he wanted to catch. The first thing that caught Baz's eye was a flock of Zubat. He quietly let Piplup out of its Pokeball and said, "Ok Piplup. I need you to use Bubble on those Zubat. Try to get a bunch of them." Piplup nodded, turned, and released several fast moving, powerful Bubbles at the Zubat flock.

There about 15 or so Zubat in the flock that Baz had seen. Piplup's Bubble attack hit about of 7 of them, with the other 8 flying off in confusion. Of the seven Zubat Piplup hit, only four stayed behind to engage in battle. Colin heard the commotion and ran to Baz. "Baz!? Are you out of your damn mind?!", Colin said in a hushed whisper. "Probably.", Baz replied. Colin called over Shinx when Baz had Piplup launch a second volley of Bubbles at the Zubats. The four Zubat seemed to work in tune with each other, a well-oiled machine capable of unimaginable feats, probably. Unfortunately for that machine, Bubble had launched one Zubat into a nearby tree cluster. The other three launched Poison Stings and a Leech Life attack at Piplup. Shinx and Croagunk entered the fight at the wrong time, as Shinx was bombarded by Poison Sting. Croagunk launched itself into the air and launched its own Poison Sting directly at a Zubat. That almost looked like that was a revenge shot, thought Colin. Maybe Croagunk really does care about something. Croagunk's Poison Sting had laucnhed the other Zubat far off into the moon, it seemed. Piplup, however, was on the receiving end of a beatdown courtesy of the final Zubat. The Zubat was relentless in its attacks, Poison Sting after Poison Sting, Leech Life after Leech Life. Zubat had determination about it, noted Colin. It wasn't going to stop unless it was sure Piplup couldn't come back from this.

Baz was near tears as he watched his best friend get attacked mercilessly by a Zubat. All because he wanted to catch a Pokemon. Because he wanted to be as good as Colin. Colin got two Pokemon off the bat. Why shouldn't Piplup get company? Baz's reasoning was drowned out as he mindlessly shouted, "Piplup, do something!" Piplup was in a corner. The penguin Pokemon knew it had to do something. So Piplup attacked. What looked like a headbutt to Baz was Piplup breaking out of the savage beating it was receiving, and delivered a devastating Peck directly to the Zubat, driving it into the ground. Colin and Baz, even Croagunk seemed astonished. "Piplup learned Peck!", said Baz. Meanwhile, Piplup was next to the small divot in the ground created by Zubat. Baz realized what came next. He reached in his bag, grabbed a Pokeball, and launched it at Zubat, which disappeared inside the ball with a flash of red. One shake, then two, and Baz was on the ground next to Piplup half crying, half helaing his buddy as the Pokeball clicked with victory and sparkled with triumph. In the tent, Colin and Baz looked at each other, then at thier Pokemon, then at the Pokeball in the corner that housed Baz's new Zubat. "Well, we could meet Zubat, or we could go to sleep and get to Oreburgh early next morning." The words were barely out of Colin's mouth when Zubat emerged from its Pokeball. Zubat was panicky, to say the least. It seemed constantly in suspicion or distrust of everyting. It hid behind Shinx's curtain bed and roosted somewhere in the bed. Shinx didn't seemed to care. Croagunk was indifferent. Shocking. Piplup, even though it had just gotten the living shit beaten out of it by Zubat, it seemed eager for a new friend to journey with.

Checking his Poketch, Colin realized it was almost midnight. "I think we've all had an exciting enough start to Oreburgh. We should get some sleep now, if we want to make it to Oreburgh early tomorrow." Baz decided not to tell Colin why he just put everyone at risk, especially Shinx and Piplup. Baz had seen Shinx practically become a Sandslash within two seconds. Piplup wasn't any better, Baz imagined. Piplup had fallen asleep, but sometimes after that, Zubat had silently flown to Piplup and roosted, also asleep, on Piplup's head. Colin was almost passed out by the time his head hit the pillow. Shinx had curled up next him again. Colin put his arm over Shinx, which made Shinx curl up closer to Colin. Colin slipped into sleep shortly after this, thinking about the eventful day he'd just gone through. Baz watched Croagunk as it laid back onto Shinx and Colin, and it too fell asleep. What a nice little family they are, Baz thought. He looked at Piplup and Zubat and himself as he started to give into sleep. Baz thought as he fell asleep, We. What a nice family we are, and slipped off into slumber.


	6. Too Far

The night had left Baz light headed from no sleep and excitement. He had finally caught a Pokemon. His new Zubat was sleeping on his faithful companion, Piplup's head. Colin was sleeping peacefully with his Shinx laying on his chest. Colin's Croagunk was behind Colin, bunkered down on its pile of cloth. Baz sat up and looked at the incoming sun through a hole in the tent. He strectched, waking up Piplup and, unfortunately, Zubat. Zubat rose, screeched, and zoomed around the tent, giving Colin and his Pokemon a very rousing wakeup call. Colin woke and, in his stupor, tried to spring up to stand at attention. Of course, the tent was there to stop and send him back to the ground and reality. "WHOZITWHATAREITWHA", said Colin spastically. Baz tried to calm down Colin, but Zubat did that for him, by flying into Colin.

The two creatures collapsed to the ground as Baz withdrew Zubat back into its Pokeball. Colin sat up and glared at Baz. "Baz, what the hell just happened?", Colin started. "I woke up, then did Piplup, then did Zubat, then you.", said Baz plainly. Colin looked at Baz as he felt around the tent floor for his flat cap. Surprisingly, he had found it resting on Croagunk's head and as Croagunk slept, the cap rose and fell from the frog Pokemon's breathing. "Anyway, what time is it?", asked Colin as he sneakily swiped his cap back from Croagunk. Baz looked at his Poketch (he had slept in his regular clothes) and stated, "About 8, 8:30." Colin perked up and said, "Great. Once we get ready, we can start towards Oreburgh again." Baz tried to resonate Colin's level of excitement, yet couldn't. "Yeah.", was all Baz could manage as he pulled himself together for the day.

The sun was just now over the horizon as the two reached another early riser. The trainer noticed them and waved them over to talk. He couldn't have been much older than Colin. He wore a red jacket unzipped to reveal a blue shirt for a team of somekind with a Walrein as their mascot. His black pants were not quite shorts, but not quite pants either. He sported glasses with green rims and straight, black hair. He spoke with a confident, proving voice. "Name's Gordon. And you two are?" Colin straightened up and said, "I- um, I'm Colin and this is Boz-er, Baz." Gordon looked like he had remebered a funny joke from earlier. "So, where are you two headed?" Baz decided to take up the ambassador role and said, "We're on our way to see Roark about a Gym Battle." Gordon looked surprised and said, "Funny. I just came from Oreburgh. Stuff to take care of in Jubilife. But I don't have to back for a while. I could show you two to Oreburgh." Before Baz could react, Colin added, "Yeah! -er cool, sure"

Gordon smirked and said, "Sweet. Let's get going." The three got to talking soon after getting on the way to Oreburgh. Gordon pointed over to a cave opening. "Over there you see, is where you'll need to enter if Oreburgh's where you're heading to." Colin thanked Gordon extensively while Baz just sai the normal thanks and later and went on his way. Baz and Colin got to talking as they approached the cave mouth. "You know what i've been thinking about?", asked Colin. "Well, i'm no mind reader, but I'll give it my best shot.", replied Baz. Baz closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples and said, "You...want to sleep." Colin, with an eye roll, replied, "Yes, but not right now." Before the Great Bazini could try again, Colin said, "We've been traveling this entire time and we've never had a proper battle." Baz perked up and replied, "Now that you mention it, I've been wondering when you'd challenge me." Colin smirked and dramatically said, "Alright then. Baz, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

The two had decided on a 1v1 battle with swappable Pokemon. First up, Piplup and Shinx. The Pokemon prepared to fight as Baz said, "The battle between the Amazing Baz and some guy named Colin is about to begin. 1V1, Swappable blah, blah. You know the drill. LET'S FIGHT!" "Shinx, open with Tackle!" "Piplup, use Pound!" The two Pokemon charged at each other with Shinx taking the advantage by barely dodging Piplup's attack. Piplup recoiled as Colin ordered Shinx to use Leer on Piplup. Shinx gave a look of pure hatred towards Piplup. The bird Pokemon felt a cold streak upon its back. "Piplup, use Peck!" Piplup shook itself out of its stupor and raced towards Shinx with awe inspiring speed. Shinx and Colin barely had time to react as Peck sent Shinx back a few feet. Ok, flying type stuff doesn't work on Shinx, noted Colin. "Alright Shinx, go for Spark!" Shinx ran towards Piplup and delivered a bright yellow shock of electricity at Piplup. Piplup was sent flying back and almost knocked over Baz, who was managed to stop Piplup. The group as in shock at Shinx's power and Piplup's knocked out form. Shinx looked like it was at the edge of tears, knowing it had hurt its friend and sped off into Oreburgh Gate.

"Shinx! Come back!", shouted Colin as he raced after Shinx. Baz was behind Colin, with a now sleeping Piplup on his shoulder. They entered the cave that, while form the outside looked somewhat bright, was near pitch black after being entered. Baz and Colin ran for what seemed like miles when the two had come across a man in the cave, by running into him. The man's mining helmet should've had it's light on, but for whatever reason, it was off. The man wore gray pants with a yellow stripe across the legs, a black tank top, and a gray jacket tied around his waist. His red hair was straight, yet frayed at the end. And his mahogany eyes were concerned when he said, "Woah, Woah! Where's the fire?" "Colin looked around before focusing on the shadow he thought was the man and said, "Sir, my Shinx ran into this cave and we need help finding it. Can you help?" The man took a more serious look and said, "Of course. I'm Roark, by the way. And you are?" Colin retorted, "I'm Colin and this is Baz."

Shinx really was just winging it at this point. A rather shady looking Onix had shown it the way out, but Shinx wasn't really sure that Onix had meant to help. Shinx had come across a group of Geodude. Well, maybe they can help, thought Shinx. Shinx ran up to the several Geodude and said, "Hello! Can you help me? I think i'm lost." The Geodude looked at Shinx, then each other, and laughed. "Sure, kid, Sure Just follow us.", said one of the Geodude as the rock Pokemon surrounded Shinx. Shinx cried out as the Geodude surrounded him. "SHIIIINX!" The piecring cry came from the back of the cave as Baz said, "Over there! Come on!" Shinx fought ack valiantly as Colin, Baz, and Roark arrived on the scene. "I got this. Go, Cranidos!", yelled Roark as he pulled and threw a Pokeball in front of him. Out of the Pokeball came a gray lizard like Pokemon with a big blue dome atop its head. Baz used his Pokedex to identify the Pokemon.

~ **Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel.** ~

"I'm guessing it can use-", Baz began. "Cranidos, use Headbutt!", said Roark. Cranidos charged the Geodude, but was stopped by three more Geodude that had appeared out of nowhere. Shinx was getting pushed around by the Geodude. Shinx was getting ready. Shinx believed it was ready. Colin seemed to realize what was about to happen as Cranidos gave into the Geodude and was thrown backwards. Colin jumped as something touched his leg. Croagunk had gotten out of its Pokeball. Strange. Croagunk ran forward and began helping Cranidos in its efforts. Suddenly, a piercing sound broke the fighting. "That was a Roar!", exclaimed Roark! Shinx ran toward Colin, but backed up upon seeing Baz, who was still holding Piplup, who somehow was still sleeping through all this. Baz saw why Shinx was backing off, so he decided to wake up Piplup. Piplup woke up slowly and was sat on the ground for Shinx to see everything was alright. "See Shinx? Piplup's fine. You just got a lucky shot in.", said Colin. Shinx walked up slowly and upon seeing Piplup was indeed fine and that it really had just got a lucky shot in, Shinx Roared. Scaring Piplup, who was half asleep, and everyone else, because after Shinx had Roared, Shinx exploded into a great flash of white light.

Colin watched on in awe, Baz blocked his eyes from the light, Roark was happy for Colin and Shinx, and Croagunk use its specialty: standing there indifferently. Shinx's outline grew in size and build, gaining a longer tail. When the light died out, in place of Shinx, was a bigger Pokemon. Like Shinx, but not quite. The Pokemon was bigger than Sinx, with tufts of black hair covering it, a longer tail and a more intimidating personality. Colin was the providing the Pokedex this time and it read :

~ **Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits.** ~

"Wow. So Shinx evolved!", said Colin. "Excatly. So Luxio should be even more powerful than was as a Shinx.", said Roark matter-of-factly. Later, the group was walking towards the exit of the cave when Roark asked, "So. I'm guessing you're on your way to go take on the Gym Challenge." Colin replied, "Yeah. How'd you know." "Just seemed like you two were Trainers. That, and the Gym's the only reason people visit Oreburgh anymore.", Roark said, seemingly downtrodden. "Well, what do you do in Oreburgh, Roark?", Baz asked. "I manage the mines in Oreburgh, i'm a part-time archaeologist, and i'm the Gym Leader in Oreburgh." "YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER?!", said Baz and Colin at the same time. Roark's mahogany eyes glinted as he spoke. "Yep, and i'm not going to hold back when you challenge me." When can we challenge you!?", said Baz, with fire in his eyes. "Well, considering it's about 10 p.m., I think tonight's out of the question.", began Roark. "How about, tomorrow at noon?" "Which one of us?", asked Colin. Roark smirked, "Whichever one of you gets there first." Roark walked off after saying this. The two and their Pokemon walked for a bit. Croagunk piggybacking as usual, Zubat had taken a liking to perching itself on Baz's shoulder, and Luxio walked next to Colin. The two spoke of indifferent things, but inside the two spoke to themselves of wonderings from today. Baz's went something a bit like: "Why did Shinx run in the cave instead of back to the grass?" or "I'm sleepy" or "Where's the Pokemon Center?" and "Why was Colin getting nervous talking to Gordon earlier?" Colin's was about strategizing on how he would wake up early and get the Gym before Baz ever thought of getting up. But those were unimportant and all their conversations drifted off as the Pokemon Center came into sight.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Hello! Happy Holidays! I actually planned for this to come out on Christmas Day, but family stuff, so it's coming three or so days before 2016. Sorry there's such a gap inbetween chapters like this, but sometimes it just gets out of hand a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think! Best Wishes!

-S


	7. A Fight to Remember

The gym was somber, to say the least. A gray granite mountain where an alcove contained the actual gym itself was shadowed by the rising sun. Colin and Baz raced towards the gym, as if it mattered. Baz reached the door and almost slammed his head into the opening door. The blonde haired boy caught himself, but his Zubat perched on his shoulder was sent forward into a familiar face. Gordon was walking out of the gym as Baz's Zubat flew onto his face. Zubat, as any Pokemon would in this situation, flipped its shit. Gordon managed to, after several minutes, remove the Zubat from his face. "Nice to see you again, I think.", said Gordon, brushing himself off. Colin replied as Baz was trying to calm down Zubat. "Hey, Gordon. Did you challenge the gym?", asked Colin, noticing (among other things) Gordon's badge case. Gordon smirked and replied, "Yeah. That supply run I made the other day was for this gym battle. My Pokemon are really hyped from that fight. So I'm making a beeline to Eterna City." Colin tilted his head slightly and said, "Eterna City? Is there another gym there?" Gordon looked somewhat thrown off from that replying, "Uh, yeah." Before the conversation could get more awkward, Roark walked outside. "Gordon, I got your bad-. Oh, hey you two." "Hey Roark.", both Baz and Colin replied. "I guess you two are here for your gym battle? You two can see yourselves in while Gordon here gets his badge." Colin nodded and Baz quickly followed, with Zubat now once again on his shoulder.

The inside of the gym was near nothing like the exterior. The battlefield itself was a rectangle in the middle of the room, like a miniature mountain range. The rest of the room was pristine, covered in what appeared to be glass. The floor was chrome, the seats were chrome, most everything was chrome. The entryway opened out into the massive room. This looks like a professional battle arena, thought Colin. Roark rushed back inside, in his full miner outfit, Baz noted. "Ok. I'm going to go heal my Pokemon. While I'm doing that, the both of you need to decide who's fighting me first.", said Roark. As he sped by, the two looked at each other. Baz, with his Piplup in its Pokeball and Zubat asleep on his shoulder. Colin, with Croagunk on his back and Luxio in its Pokeball. The two looked at each with a new emotion, rivalry. The two then yelled at each other, "I think I should go first. No, me. NO, ME!" a fight could've broken out when Roark came back. He saw the tension in the air surrounding Colin and Baz and said, "Ok. I'll choose. Baz will fight me first, and Colin can ref. Then we'll swap after healing. Ok?" Colin and Baz looked giddy and nodded.

Baz and Roark stood across from each other. Colin stood at the line that separated the two sides. Colin thought to himself, "This is fun!" Roark looked over and said, "You alright, Colin?"  
Colin turned his head so fast, his flatcap nearly fell from his head. "Yeah, Roark! Just...thinking." Before Roark could respond, Colin shouted, "The battle between Baz and Roark is about to begin! This battle will be over when one side cannot continue. Begin!" Baz sent out Piplup to fight first, Roark launched a Geodude onto the field. Colin watched in anticipation as the two began their battle. "Ok, Geodude! Start with Rock Throw!" Roark's Geodude dug and located the rock to fire at Piplup, who barely dodged it. "Piplup, fire back with Bubble!" Piplup launched a barrage at the rock Pokemon, most of which connected. Geodude was sent back, but was not deterred. "Once more, Geodude! Rock Throw!" The rock Geodude located was smaller than the first, but as effective as the first. Baz barely had time to react when Piplup was swept off its feet by the rock. Smacking the ground with a sickening thud, Piplup stood up again and steadied itself. "Piplup, come back with Tackle!" Baz's first mistake. The tackle not only barely fased Roark's Geodude, but seemed to hurt Piplup in the process. The Geodude didn't need Roark's order to launch the final blow. The Rock Throw was imminent and Piplup didn't seem able to recover on time.

But that appeared to be Baz's plan. He smirked as Geodude closed in for a point blank Rock Throw. When the rock Pokemon was in mere inches of Piplup, Baz yelled, "Piplup, now! Bubble!" Piplup stood up and delivered a devastating volley of bubbles in a direct hit to Geodude, who landed in front Roark. Geodude sported the spiral eyes of a K.O., as was evident when Colin yelled, "Geodude is unable to battle! This round goes to Baz and Piplup!" Baz was ecstatic until he realized he still had one more Pokemon to deal with: Cranidos. "Piplup, come back for now.", Baz said as Piplup. Zubat had been woken by the commotion of the battle and was perched on Baz's shoulder once more. Baz looked at Zubat. He hadn't done much training with it. But, he had one trick up his sleeve that could save this battle. "Go, Zubat!" Roark looked confused as he sent out his Cranidos. Colin began his spiel once more, "The final match between Roark and Baz is about to begin!"

Cranidos made the first move. "Cranidos, start off with Headbutt!" Cranidos sped toward Zubat with lightning speed, but Zubat was faster. "Zubat, dodge and counter with Supersonic!" Zubat was practically invisible. Cranidos lost it and by the time Cranidos had found it, Zubat launched its Supersonic. Supersonic worked and Cranidos looked around like a drunkard. Colin looked on in awe at Baz. Baz could strategize, but apparently only when he needed to. Zubat, on Baz's command, launched a series of Leech Lives. Cranidos was unsure where to attack. As such, the fossil Pokemon launched itself in a Headbutt at what it thought was Baz's Zubat. What it really was was a rock. Cranidos had clearly hurt itself from the attack on the rock. But, Zubat had gotten too close to launch a Leech Life at Cranidos and recieved a direct hit Headbutt. The bat Pokemon was flung backwards into a wall, and slowly slid down the wall and spirals where Zubat's eyes might've been. "Zubat is unable to battle. Cranidos is the winner of this round!", shouted Colin. Cranidos tried to celebrate, but was still confused. Baz took out Piplup's Pokeball and looked at it. "It's all up to you, buddy.", Baz whispered to himself. "Go, Piplup!" The penguin Pokemon exited its Pokeball with fire in its eyes. "Begin!", shouted Colin once again.

Once more, Cranidos made the first move. Headbutt barely missed and the fossil Pokemon connected with yet another rock. "Piplup, use Bubble!" The Bubble connected, but seemed to barely do worse than Cranidos had done to itself. Roark looked at his Cranidos with decisiveness when he yelled, "Cranidos, smack your head against the ground!" Cranidos followed the order and smacked tiself against the ground. Cranidos looked up with staring daggers at Piplup. It had cleared its mind and was ready to fight. Baz knew Piplup couldn't Bubble forever. Cranidos was barely hurt by the last few volleys. The two Pokemon were back in their respective corners. Facing each other, they awaited their trainers orders. "Cranidos, use Headbutt! Full Power!" Piplup, use Peck! Give it your all!" The two Pokemon shot toward each other. The sound of the two Pokemon connecting was loud. The actual force of the connecting shots brought dust from the ground around the two. When the dust cleared, Piplup was standing, with Cranidos on the ground, spiral eyes prominent. "Cranidos is unable to battle! The winner of the match and battle is Baz of Twinleaf Town!", Colin shouted. Roark met Baz in the middle of the field, badge in hand. "As leader of the Oreburgh Gym, I am proud to present you the Coal Badge, showing that you have bested me in battle." Baz shook Roark's hand and, taking the badge, placed it in his badge case. "Alrighty. After I go heal, It's your turn, Colin.", said Roark as he ran off to the healing center.

Later, Colin stood across from Roark. It was his turn to fight. He was nervous, excited, and terrified all at the same time. Colin's blue eyes gleamed as he sent out Luxio to start the battle. Roark sent out his Geodude as Baz yelled, "OK! The match between Colin and Gym Leader Roark is about to start. This fight will be over one of you can't fight anymore! Ok, enough talking. BEGIN!" "Geodude, use Stealth Rock!" Rocks began rising from the ground and... floating? Ok, then, thought Colin. "Luxio use Bite!" Luxio sped forth and bit Geodude. Geodude was hurt somewhat by Luxio's attack, suprisingly. Geodude responded with a Rock Throw that hit Luxio's side and sent the lion Pokemon backwards. Luxio recovered in time to receive a second Rock Throw, this time sweeping it off the ground, like with Piplup earlier. "Luxio, use Tackle!" Colin knew this wouldn't do much, but it did something. Geodude had hurt itself on recovery. The rock Pokemon had been launched into a Stealth Rock and said Stealth Rock had fallen on it. Both Luxio and Geodude were beaten down. But, the two were ready to figth until they couldn't go on. "Geodude, Rock Throw! Close Range!" "Luxio, Tackle!" The two Pokemon rushed at each other. Luxio connected the Tackle, but Geodude also landed the Rock Throw. Baz looked on and saw what had happened before either Roark or Colin could. Baz ran forward and yelled, "Both Geodude and Luxio are unable to continue! This one's a draw!"

Now Colin was scared, yet ambitious. His Croagunk, with no Fighting-type moves, would now have have to go up against Roark's Cranidos. Even Piplup had trouble fighting it. How was he supposed to combat something that was powerful even to its weakest type? Colin sighed, and Croagunk lept off Colin's back and onto the battlefield. Before Colin could give an order to Croagunk, one of the floating stones launched itself at Croagunk, hurting it slightly. Stealth Rock, Colin thought, forgot about that. "Alright Croagunk, use Astonish!" Croagunk was practically already in Cranidos's face when it used Astonish. Croagunk's faster than it lets on, noted Colin. Cranidos was not amused. "Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark's order led to a Headbutt that seemed to take the wind out of the frog Pokemon. Croagunk was taken aback when Cranidos launched a Pursuit that sent Croagunk off its feet. Colin was trying to formulate an attack plan when Croagunk used Poison Sting on Cranidos without warning. Cranidos was the one caught off guard and was backing up from the attack. Poison had taken effect on Cranidos, as the fossil Pokemon's eyes appeared sunken. But that wasn't stopping Cranidos from trying to fight, this time launching another Headbutt. Croagunk didn't have to be told to dodge. Cranidos couldn't stop itself in time and hit a rock. Colin had lost sight of Croagunk, but out of the corner of his eye, saw the frog Pokemon. Croagunk had perched itself on of the floating Stealth Rocks. Colin then had an idea, a fantastic and manaical idea. "Croagunk, kick up some dust!" Croagunk had understood almost immediately. The frog Pokemon jumped from Stealth Rock to ground, kicked up some dirt and back again. Roark was taken back by what was going on and said, "Cranidos! Use Pursuit and don't stop!" Cranidos used Pursuit, but to no avail. Everything was falling into place. It was like something out of a movie. Colin was hyped from the events going down in front of him. He could see Croagunk in the Rocks, keeping its assault on track, Cranidos was in a stupor below, using Pursuits in an attempt to connect one with Croagunk. Then Cranidos fell.

Cranidos had stopped in a moment of confusion to gather itself. Colin saw the opportunity and took it. "CROAGUNK, BRING THE HOUSE DOWN!", yelled Colin in the most ecsatic he'd been in a long time. Croagunk grabbed the Stealth Rock closest to Cranidos and launched it directly at the fossil Pokemon. Roark saw what going down too late to take action. Cranidos received a Rock directly to its head, courtesy of Croagunk and Colin. Cranidos was sent skidding across the battlefield floor to Roark's feet, sporting the spiral eyes of defeat. Baz ran to the middle of the field and yelled, "Cranidos is unable to continue! The winner of the battle is Colin of Petalburg City!" Later, (after eveyone had calmed down and healed up) Roark walked up to Colin. "Colin,", Roark began, "That was some of the most strategic battling I've seen in a long time. The way you turned my Stealth Rock against me was insane." Colin could've died right then and he'd have been happy. "Anyway, as a Sinnoh League Gym Leader, it is my honor to bestow to you the Coal Badge." NOW Colin could die happy. Baz shook Colin back to his senses. "Either way, it's only about 2 in the afternoon. I suppose you two should get started toward Eterna City. But, be warned. The Eterna Gym Leader, Gardenia, is no joke. You'll need to bring your A-Game to fight her." Baz and Colin nodded and bid Roark adieu as they began on the trail back to Jubilife and then, Eterna.

"It says here that to get to Eterna from here, we need to go back through Jubilife, go up Route 204, through Ravaged Path, past Floaroma Town, into Route 205, and trek through Eterna Forest and THEN we'll be in Eterna." Colin smiled as he finished talking. Baz looked like he was about to pass out. "That much for ANOTHER gym badge? Can't we just take a boat there or something?" Colin looked back at his friend and said, "Well, we could, but Route 205's river is blocked by some rocks." The pair had spent so much time talking that they had not noticed the oncoming night lights of Jubilife City. "Look. We're in Jubilife City. We'll go onto Route 204 and set up the tent for the night." Colin said with a smile. Baz groaned as if he couldn't go on even if he wanted to. Croagunk smacked Baz to get him going. Baz galred daggers at the frog Pokemon, who was "sleeping". Colin laughed. It felt good to laugh now.

Route 204 was here and the pair had decided to set camp near a fenced up area. Baz was setting up the tent and Colin was sitting watching Luxio play with a wild Bidoof. Colin patted his head and felt his own wavy hair instead of his flatcap. He looked at Croagunk, who really was asleep this time, and realized that the frog Pokemon was wearing his flatcap. Colin was alright with this. But Colin couldn't help but think back to his match with Roark earlier. Croagunk took orders Colin had thought about giving them. Colin could've questioned it more, but Baz called him over as the tents were set up. Colin laughed at Zubat, which had nested in Baz's hair. Baz spent the next five minutes getting Zubat out of his hair, with Colin laughing himself to death in the corner. But Baz's hair was fixed, Zubat now on Baz's shoulder once more, Luxio was called in from the now sad looking Bidoof, and everyone settled in for the night. Baz was half asleep, with Piplup next to him and Zubat in his hair again. Colin stared up at the ceiling of the tent, Luxio asleep between himself and Baz, and Croagunk. Sitting up, looking at Colin. Colin sat up and Croagunk dropped. Colin dropped and Croagunk sat up. They had a time doing this about 30 minutes until Croagunk dropped for the final time that night. Colin lay down and smiled, at his new badge, his Pokemon, and Baz. At everything. Then he slept a dreamless sleep.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Hello, everyone! I took longer than expected with this one but it's finally here! Their first Gym Battle! Aren't you excited? Having just read to get here? Or did you just skip down here for the next chapter? EITHER WAY, next chapter out sometime soon. Best Wishes! 3

-S


	8. Gaining New Ground in Old Places

The air was crisp and clean the morning after the gym battle. Baz was asleep in his section of the tent. Colin was packing up and Croagunk was already on his back, half asleep. Luxio was in the tent, also asleep. Colin took Croagunk off his back and sat the frog Pokemon in front of him. "That was amazing, yesterday. It's like you knew what I wanted to do. It was insane." Croagunk almost like it was smiling? Well, as good a smile as a Croagunk could muster. Colin smiled back, as a yell came from the tent, "Colin! Where'd you go, dude?" "I'm outside, Baz! Just packing up!", Colin replied. " Baz shook himself awake and his Pokemon followed suit. Baz's Piplup sat bolt upright and Zubat, on the ceiling, woke itself peacefully. Baz shook Luxio awake, who yawned upon waking up. Colin was already dressed, flatcap and all, And looked at his Poketch. 9:37. They had plenty of time to look around the newly entered route. Baz got dressed and proceeded outside the tent, Piplup beside him, Zubat on his head, asleep once more. Luxio bounded after the blond boy and hug-tackled Colin. Colin recovered in time to greet Baz and crew. "Should we get moving or start the plans for our mansion?", Baz said sarcastically. "Hey, you were the one asleep for an hour, lazybones.", retorted Colin. "You've been up for an hour? Doing what?", asked Baz. "Training Croagunk, and- Well, that's about it." Baz looked ahead at the route's exit. "Hey, I can see the cave entrance from here. If we hurry, we'll get to Floaroma before noon.", Baz said matter-of-factly. "How do you even know what time it is?", asked Colin. "Shut up.", said Baz, as he walked to the tent to pack it up. Colin snickered. Colin then returned Luxio to its Pokeball, stood up, and returned Croagunk to his back.

Later, Baz and Colin were en route to the cave entrance. "According to the map I scooped up at the Pokemon Center", Baz began, "Floaroma Town is "A town of flower lovers, Floaroma Town is always perfumed with the sweet scent of flowers. Sounds fun." "Sure does.", Colin said sarcastically. Baz decided not to question it and jogged forward to the Cave entrance. Before he reached it, a Pokemon attacked Baz. It was a small thing, green in color, with two vines twirling in a double helix on top of its head. "What could that be?" **~Budew, the Bud Pokémon. It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses.~** "So, you're a Budew, huh?", Baz asked, looking at Budew. Budew seemed to understand what Baz said and jumped in the air in excitement. "Alright then. Go, Zubat!" Zubat flew from Colin's shoulder and zipped around anxiously. The battle was on. "Zubat, start with Leech Life!" Zubat fired a spray of greenish needles at Budew, who dodged the gracefully. Budew retaliated with a yellow burst from its vines. "Stun Spore!" The words flew from Colin's mouth far too late as Piplup, Zubat, and Luxio were caught and immediately fell to the ground, writhing in silent agony. "No!", the two screamed as they watched as their Pokemon were covered with the yellow dust and sent into shock. Baz ran forward, scopped up Zubat, and helped Colin carry Luxio. Budew took the opportunity to run as fast as its little legs could carry towards Piplup and drag it away using its vines. Croagunk hopped from Colin's back and took chase after the Pokenapper. The two decided to head to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon, Colin unaware that Croagunk was M.I.A.

Croagunk entered the tree clusters that were on opposite sides of the cave entrance. Budew wasn't hard to follow, as there was a Piplup shaped trench in the ground from the penguin Pokemon getting dragged for so long. Croagunk hid as best as it could as it trailed the Budew and it's Pokehostage. Budew was paranoid at this point. It knew something was following it, but what? Could it be that Ursaring it owed some food to? Or maybe the Beedrill clan it had angered last week. Or what if the Ariados found it again?! Budew put the thought out of its mind as it dragged Piplup back to its home. Croagunk slid past the bushes and reappeared in front of a small opening in a grassy knoll. The frog Pokemon assumed it was Budew's lair, so it lied in wait, ready to ambush Budew and take its friend. Piplup did not remember the last few minutes, it had passed out from shock. But it did remember that it was currently in the clutches of a Budew. What it wanted from Piplup, or what it planned to do with Piplup, that was unsure. Either way, Piplup decided it was better to find out. The bird Pokemon "passed out" once more as Budew neared its home. Baz and Colin ran as fast as they could back to the site of the attack. Luxio bounded past of them as it caught the scent of Budew, a smell that made the crew shudder. Luxio raced forward at a pace that would put Jolteons to shame. Baz and Colin could barely keep up. "Luxio! You think you could, oof, slow the pace a little bit?", yelled Colin from the behind the "lightning fast" Luxio. Luxio understodd and slowed its pace to a jog. "Thanks, Luxio.", Colin and Baz both said, too tired for either to question it. Budew approached it's home at a reluctant pace, feeling eyes upon it. Budew got to its home and, before Croagunk could act, Budew and Piplup were pulled into the grass Pokemon's home by unseen forces. Croagunk decided it was best to seek out Colin and the others, but before it could leave, Colin, Baz, and Luxio had found them and Colin seemed to understand what had happened. The alcove could comfortably fit four people, or in this case, two 14 year olds, a Croagunk, and a Luxio. Croagunk saw the shadowy forces entangeling Budew and Piplup. Colin took one step forward and froze. "Oh, no.", he said in a hushed whisper.

When Colin was a child back in Petalburg City, he would play near the forests on the walking path near the Pokemon Center. Norman had assigned one of his proteges, Wally, to watch him. Wally and his Ralts had gotten distracted by what looked like a shiny Surskit (it wasn't, surprisingly) and Colin edged himself closer and closer to the forest's edge, where it got dark. He was playing with a Zigzagoon and it ran into the nearby wood. Colin stumble/ran after it, but was stopped, by a tiny green Pokemon. The Pokemon was rare for Hoenn, a Spinarak, or to Colin, "Skitty!" He ran after the miniscule Pokemon, but was stopped by what stood in front of him now, in the alcove. Baz looked over to his friend, who was frozen solid, like he had been Ice Beamed by a Glalie. "a-Ariados...", said Colin, in a hushed terror. Baz pulled out his Pokedex. **~ Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends. ~** Baz looked over to his friend, who was clearly shaken by the Pokemon in front of him. "Colin look at them, they're clearly harmless.", Baz said matter-of-factly. Colin sharply turned his head to them. "Well, they do LOOK harmless, but are they really?", Colin thought to himself. Baz thought Colin was about to have a mental breakdown. But he stood strong, adjusted his flatcap, and began to attack. "Luxio!,", Colin began. Oh, no., Baz thought. "Use Spark and aim for the web!" Luxio jumped and hit the support strand of the web, sending its in habitants to the ground: Budew, Piplup, and four young Spinarak. Baz slapped himself in the face. Croagunk followed his motion. Colin looked as though he would start crying. Then it hit Baz. Budew wasn't trying to kidnap Piplup, it was trying to get protection from the Ariados whose nest it had unwittingly been using as a home. Baz was overcome, as was Piplup. "Piplup, use Peck on Budew!" Piplup follwed almost instantly and used on Budew, sending flying towards Baz, who caught the bud Pokemon and fell back. "Croagunk, follow up with Poison Sting!" Croagunk nodded, then fired the Poison Sting,barely fazing the Ariados. Baz knew the Ariados had done nothing wrong, but felt the need to protect Budew. "Piplup, keep using Peck!", Baz shouted. Piplup kept up, but the Ariados were just as capable. Colin could feel the rush of battle pushing adrenaline through his veins. "Luxio, use Bite! Croagunk, Mud-Slap!" The three kept their assualt up, until the Ariados unleashed a devastaing attack. A Fury Cutter followed by two Pin Missiles. Luxio took the brunt of the Fury Cutter, but Piplup took almost all of the Pin Missiles. Piplup couldn't go on. This was it, Baz thought. "Piplup can't take much more, Baz. Get her out of there.!", Colin shouted. Baz was about to give the call when Piplup stood up. Piplup stood up and took yet another Pin Missile.

Piplup retaliated in the best way possible. The ends of Piplup's flippers grew a bright shade of silver and, launching itself, slams into two of the Ariados with full force. "Baz that was Metal Claw!", Colin yelled in suprised excitement. Before Baz could react, Piplup ran back over to the two. Before it could return to its trainer, Piplup exploded in a flash of bright light. Colin and Baz had to squint to see what was happening. "Colin...I think...Piplup's...", Baz began. "Evolving!", Colin said, childlike wonder on his face. When the light died, and the two could see once more, Piplup was no more. Instead a taller, burlier, pointier penguin Pokemon stood in its place." Colin took out his Pokedex. **~ Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon. The second evolutionary stage of Piplup. Its wings deliver wicked blows that snap even the thickest of trees. Each one believes that it is the most important Prinplup. ~** "Prinplup. I like the sound of that don't you?", Baz asked his newly evolved friend. Prinplup jumped and delivered a hearty "PRINNNN!" "I'll take that as a yes.", said Baz, lughing as he hugged his partner Pokemon. Before anyone could take notice, the third Ariados charged forward to deliver a Double-Edge that would've surely broken Baz and Prinplup. But something stopped the Ariados. Budew had woken up and stopped the Ariados dead in its tracks, which gave enough time for Croagunk to use Mud-Slap so the group could make their escape. Later, the group headed back up the road to Jubilife to heal.

When they came back, they saw the very same Budew, now sporting a tiny scar on its cheek. "Hey, buddy. You should get moving. Your family could be looking for you.", Baz said. And nearly immediately regretted saying it. Budew sat down (as best it could) and cried. Baz's smile drained off his face as he realized: That Budew was looking for a home. It didn't have one. He then smiled once more and said, "Hey. You know, if you need a home, you're free to come with me if you like. Budew immediately brightened up at the idea, as did Colin, Baz, and their Pokemon. Baz pulled out a Pokeball, fresh from the PokeMart. Budew jumped in the air and...missed. Croagunk snickered from behind Colin's back. As Colin scolded him, Baz lowered the Pokeball for Budew. This time Budew hit it perfectly. And as with Zubat, the bright red light, one, two, three shakes. Budew was Baz's. Baz held Budew's Pokeball in hand as Prinplup gave him another hug and Zubat who had been in Baz's hair this entire time (somehow) sleeping gave a snore and continued sleeping. "I completely forgot. Zubat's been on your head this entire time.", Colin said. Baz replied, "Yeah I know. I kinda got used to it." "After you were flustered about it yesterday?", Colin said sassily, eyebrow raised. "Shut up." Baz replied, laughing. Colin looked at his Poketch: 4:55. "Baz, if we hurry, we can make it to Floaroma Town. Or at least through the pass.", Colin said, pulling out his Town map. Baz agreed and they were off once more. The cave was not nearly as intimidating as it seemed. Really, it was a mere turn onto the next route. Either way, Croagunk's Rock Smash made it easier. The group got to a nice field of flowers just before the town when Baz asked" Do you want to continue onto Floaroma or just camp out here?" "How close are we?", asked Colin. "About...," Baz began, "five-ish minutes to Floaroma." Colin shrugged and said, "I think we'll live long enough to get to Floaroma."

Colin and Baz were talking as they entered town. "Colin, why did you freeze up at the site of those Ariados earlier?", Baz queried. Colin sighed and replied, "Ever since I was a kid, I've hated Pokemon that resembled an Ariados. You know, eight legs, too many eyes, all that." Baz looked dumbfounded. "But you were brave! You stood up to them! You were able to control your fear!" Colin replied, "People tend to do a lot of crazy shit when their under pressure like that." Baz wanted to continue the argument, but yawned instead. He saw the Pokemon Center faster than could've looked at his Map to check. He grabbed Colin by the wrist and dragged him to the Center, got the room, and prepared for bed before Colin could say, "Could you stop dragging me by the wrist?" Colin checked the clock in their room: 8:39. Croagunk's curtain pile was set up in the corner and Luxio next to Colin, already asleep from the hectic day. Colin soon joined his Pokemon in sleep. Baz, on the other hand, was awake. Zubat had taken a liking to the closet and was hanging upsidedown, asleep. Prinplup now had to sleep next to Croagunk, which Croagunk was, surprisingly, ok with. Budew was now in Piplup's place. Baz thought back on his day. What if Budew _hadn't_ stepped in to save Baz and Prinplup from the Ariados? What if Budew's plan had failed? What is Budew could get off Baz's foot, that'd be great. Baz disregared all of these thoughts. What Ifs, his mother had said, were about as useful as putting a Pokeball in a refridgerator: if they aren't helping, they shouldn't be around. It never made much sense until now. Nothing in Baz's life made sense. At least not until Colin came along. Oh well, he thought more to sleep on. And he drifted off to a dreamless sleep in the city of flowers.


	9. New Faces in the City of Flowers

A cold morning greeted Baz this morning as Colin had opened a window. Colin was in his sleepwear (first time Baz had woken up early enough to see that), red boxer shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt, flatcap on his head lopsided. Baz stared for a few seconds, then jumped up and yelled, "What'cha doing?!" Colin, as most people would be in this situation was, to say the least, freaked the fuck out. He practically hit the ceiling with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He immediately turned around, but did so too fast, and his flatcap flew off his head and landed next to Luxio, who had been sleeping peacefully on Colin's bed. Croagunk woke slowly and perched itself on a nearby shelf. Budew was off in the corner with Prinplup, both sleeping like Snorlax. Zubat was hanging upside down underneath Croagunk's shelf. Those two were getting along more and more since Budew joined the team. "And a good morning to you too, Baz.", Colin said halfway between shock and annoyance. Baz was doing all he could to stop himself from laughing. Croagunk seemed as though it would've been amused had its trainer not just woken it up from a peaceful sleep. Luxio was still sleeping like a rock. Budew and Prinplup had woken up and were playing in the corner. Colin sat down on the bed's edge. "You know, Baz. I've been thinking.", started Colin. " 'Bout what?", Baz asked, sitting up in bed. "This entire, what's it been, six weeks? we've been traveling together and we've NEVER had a proper Pokemon battle!" Baz looked like he had just been told his Pokemon were missing. "You are SO RIGHT, COLIN! Six weeks and we've never had the thought to battle each other!" Baz sprang up out of bed and raced into the bathroom. From inside, he said, "Let's get ready and find a place to battle here!" Colin chuckled to himself and replied, "Sure thing, buddy." He looked out the window. Floaroma Town, such a nice little place. Serene, modest, and above all else, cold as all hell. Granted, it IS November, Colin noted. Colin began to dress himself as the Pokemon lied about and some (Croagunk) fell asleep once again.

After packing up and exiting the room the two had been staying in, immediately they hit a wall. Or, more accurately, a person. Baz slammed into a man about their age with hair the color of rust and piercing green eyes. He too had a hoodie on, but his was a powder blue that matched his shoes and carried a brown messenger bag off to his side that matched his pants. "S-sorry about that! I'm just in a bit of a p-panic at the moment." Baz immediately got up and said, "It's alright guy. What's got you all worked like this?" The person stood up, brushed himself off, and extended his hand, as to say, "First off, my name is Vincent and what I'm all worked up about is my dear little Shellos. I'm afriad some strange men in silvery outfits and blue cowl cuts took her from me. You have to help me!" Colin placed his hand on Vincent, who was shaking and said, "It's all right, Vincent. We'll get your Shellos back from those strange people. "Where did you see these people again, Vincent?", asked Baz. "Let's see. By an opening in the trees, why?" Baz pointed beyond the flower shop. "Because they are right over there." As they snuck over to the two men, Colin decided to break the ice. "So, Vincent. Where are you from?" Vincent looked over at Colin and said, "Not from here. My parents are having me start over here and work my way back to my home region." Colin raised his eyebrows and said, "And what would your home region be?"" Vincent immediately replied, "Unova. I was born and raised in Icirrus City, so I'm used to the, um, colder climate." Colin smiled and replied, "I, myself am from Hoenn. Petalburg City. My mother and I had to move out here so she could take a job RIGHT BEFORE she'd actually let me go on my own." Vincent was surprised at this and replied, "The same thing happened to me. My dad works for the people who supply each region's Pokeballs. I was born in Unova, but I grew up in Johto, Kanto, and Kalos before my father traveled to Unova, found a nice place in Icirrus, and finally retired." "So they figured the one region they hadn't been to was the best one for your to start your adventure?", questioned Colin. "Basically, yeah. They let Professor Rowan know and he let me pick a starter. My Grotle." "Grotle? I'm guessing the evolved from of Turtwig?", Colin assumed. "Yep. And there' s my Dr-There they are."

The two men were nearly identical in every aspect, except one had a softer face and the other's was somber. Same silver and black suits, emblazoned with a bright yellow G, same bowl hair cuts, same faded blue hair color, and they were talking behind a cage, containing several Pokemon, but near the front in the corner of the cage, a pink slug-like Pokemon noticed them ans almost blew their cover. "Shellos! We're on our way...", Vincent muttered under his breath. "Here's the plan. Baz, send out Zubat to distract them. Vincent, send out Grotle. Croagunk and I got this.", said Colin confidently. "What Croagu-AAAAAA!", yelled Vincent. Croagunk had been asleep in Colin's hood and the scream was caused because when Croagunk woke up, it heard its name and instinctively popped its head up, frightening Vincent. "Halt! Who goes there?", said the man with the somber face. "Or we could get caught and improvise. NOW, EVERYONE!", yelled Colin. Zubat began pestering the two men with Supersonics. Vincent tossed his Pokeball and out came, in a bright flash of light, a large Pokemon which resembled a sentient bush. Baz had his Pokedex at the ready. **~ Grotle, the Grove Pokemon and the evolved form of Turtwig. It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell. ~** Grotle charged forward and threw itself in a Tackle at the cage. "Careful now, Grotle! Shellos and all those other Pokemon are in there!", Vincent called. Croagunk launched a Poison Sting at the feet of the two men. The two men looked and nodded at each other and launched a counter-offensive. "Go, Silcoon! Stunky, Wurmple, standby for battle!" The somber faced man's Pokeballs released a skunk-like Pokemon and a little worm Pokemon, while the softer faced man's released an odd white ball Pokemon. Colin's face lit up when he saw the Wurmple (it was always nice to see some Hoenn natives here and there), but he remembered what he was doing. His Pokedex opened and scanned the Pokemon opposite Wurmple. Baz did the same, but for Wurmple. **~ Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. ~**

Colin's Pokedex finished scanning as Budew came out of nowhere and unleashed Stun Spore upon the enemy Pokemon. **~ Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. It protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours. ~** Might be wise not to get near Stunky's business end, Colin noted. "Croagunk, Mud-Slap Stunky!", Colin ordered. Croagunk obeyed, but with a twist. The frog Pokemon hit the ground in front of Stunky, blinding the skunk Pokemon. Grotle had turned its attention to assisting Zubat in attacking the men and their Pokemon. Stunky was blinded and didn't understand how to handle the situation. The skunk pokemon was blindly running about, even at one point running into it's trainer, the man with the somber face. The Pokemon that the softer faced man had sent out was just sitting there, not moving, not doing much of anything other than existing. Baz was as confused as one could be about a Pokemon like that, so he produced his Pokedex once again and scanned it. **~ Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokemon and an evolved form of Wurmple. It anchors itself by wrapping twigs with the silk from its body. It motionlessly awaits evolution. ~** The description wasn't wrong. Croagunk, after dealing with Stunky, had been throwing itself at Silcoon, in an attempt to dislodge it from its place on the ground. Silcoon didn't mind. Colin thought it was asleep at one point. "Croagunk, use Mud-Slap on the ground around Silcoon!", Colin yelled. Croagunk began throwing the surrounding earth at Silcoon. Vincent watched with childlike wonder. Then he heard, "Useless worm!" Wurmple was having trouble moving well after Grotle had accidentally shoved it into the cage. The man with the somber face had shifted from silent annoyance to loud anger. The man began kicking the Wurmple and seemed to _smile_ as it cried in pain. Vincent had become livid looking at this man hurting that poor Wurmple. He insctintively sent out a Pokeball. Out of it popped a balloon with a cloud on top of it. "Drifloon, Ominous Wind on that man!", Vincent commanded. Drifloon unleashed a devastating purplish blast at the man, who went flying backwards into the cage. Stunky had unblinded itself at this point and was in an intense battle versus Croagunk. The two had gone back and forth, missed Bites and avoided Poison Stings, until Stunky faked out Croagunk and charged forward and Tackled the frog Pokemon, knocking the wind out of it. Colin saw the opportunity and ordered, "Croagunk, now! Use Poison Sting!" This ended in two ways a good and a bad. The good was that it worked Stunky had been incapacitated. The bad news is that this didn't happen until Stunky had sent Croagunk and itself into a tree, effectively sending them both out of commission.

Vincent blacked out for a bit. He'd been so determined to show that evil, evil somber faced man a lesson he forgot about Shellos. Drifloon had gone to see the man was chased off. The soft faced man was in a corner, and then something odd fell out of his sleeve. "A badge? What are you doing with a badge?" The soft faced man's expression hardened and said, "Ok, ok. I guess you caught me." In one swift motion, the blue hair he was sporting flung to the ground and his silver jumpsuit seemed to transform into a brown trench coat. "Thank goodness I don't have to have that disguise on anymore. It wasn't exactly warm.", the man said. "Ooook. So you're not one of whoever these people are. Then who are you?', asked Baz. The man looked to setting sun and said, "I go by many names. But, you three may call me Looker." "Looker?", all three seemes to say at once. "I've been undercover about four months. Those "guys" you speak of, are a regional crime organization that call themselves Team Galactic." "That explains the silver jumpsuits and the blue hair.", said Baz. Colin was soaking all this in when he noticed Vincent. "You two get to know each other. I'll go check on Vincent.", Colin said as he walked to the cage. "Soooo. Have you ever shocked someone with an Electric type before?" Baz asked. "Unfortunately, no. But I have...", Looker trailed on. Vincent was watching over the Wurmple, which had begun moving around more than it was. "Hey, Colin.", Vincent said, slightly forlorn. "What's up?", Colin asked worriedly. "Wurmple's getting better, but we still don't know where the cage's key is. For all we know, that guy got away with it.", Vincent said. Grotle was nudging the cage slightly. Zubat was, unknown to its trainer, perched on Baz's head. Croagunk was recovering slowly. Colin had brought out Luxio to go and stretch. Baz let Prinplup and Budew out to do the same. Budew, however, had gone to sit by the cage with Grotle. Looker had bounded over. "What seems to be th-, oh." Looker practically became a new person, becoming more nurturing. "May I?", Looker asked Vincent. Vincent nodded and Looker carefully took Wurmple into his arms. "Looker, you wouldn't happen to know where that cage's key is?", asked Vincent. "Hm? Oh, that cage isn't locked.", Looker said calmly. "What?" "Yeah that other fellow, I think his name was Paul or something, he scared the Pokemon so badly, they hid in there to escape him. I'm sure they'll notice soon enough." Not one minute after Looker said this, a Bidoof walked right out of the cage and sprinted towards the town. The other Pokemon came pouring out of the cage soon after. Shellos rushed out of the cage towards Vincent, who embraced it in a tackle hug. "I missed you, Shellos! This is Colin. He helped me rescue you.", Vincent pointed to Colin as he spoke.

Baz wrangled everyone together after a bit and got ready to head back to the Pokemon Center. Looker had the now near full health Wurmple on his shoulder. "Now i'll get this little guy to the woods so it can be free with most of the other Pokemon.", Looker said matter-of-factly. Wurmple detested immediately, taking a leap of faith from Looker's shoulder to Vincent's. "Actually, I think Wurmple would like to stay with Vincent.", Looker said with a chuckle. Vincent looked shocked, then looked to his shoulder in amazement. "Is that true, Wurmple? Would you like to come with me?", Vincent asked. Wurmple bounced up and down happily on Vincent's shoulder. "Alright then.", Vincent said with a smile. He then produced a Pokeball from his messenger bag and brought it up to Wurmple, who jumped on it without question. One, two, three, click. Wurmple was safe and sound now, in Vincent's Pokeball. Vincent smiled as bright as the setting sun. Later, at the Pokemon Center, the four met at its doors. Looker said, "Well, seeing as you helped me out and I did the same, we can call it even for now. Until next time, friends." Looker left without another word, but came back seconds later, as Colin still had his badge, then left without a trace once more. Vincent looked at the two trainers. "Baz, Colin, I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you both so much for helping me save Shellos and Wurmple." This time, Wurmple popped out from Vincent's hood at hearing its name. Colin smiled, as did Baz. "Maybe we'll meet again someday, and when we do, we're going to battle!", said Colin. "I'll be waiting, Colin. Baz, feel free to battle me as well.", said Vincent optimistically. "Wouldn't miss it for the world.", Baz said tiredly. And with that Vincent turned and walked out of the Pokemon Center, not before Wurmple pooped out of his hood once more and called out to the trainers. Almost as if to say goodbye. Baz and Colin smiled and waved at Wurmple, then headed back to their room. 11:58. Baz and Colin had become restless and spoke to each other. The conversation went a little bit like this: "Baz?" "Yeah, Colin?" "We were supposed to have a battle today." "We helped someone though and that's what matters." "Tomorrow?" "Definitely." Then both drifted off to sleep in the town of flowers once more.

 _So both trainers headed out to battle and instead made a new friend, for them and someone else. Surely soon they would finally get to battle, right? Find out as the journey continues..._

-Author's Note-Author's Note-

So! That little italizied section at the end will hopefully be at the end of every chapter from now on. I'm going to say this. It shouldn't count as spoilers as I'm the one writing this, but Colin and Baz WILL battle next chapter. Making that clear right now. I suppose I've created an arc of sorts. The Floaroma Arc. No? Didn't think so. Anyway, as always, leave any thoughts in the reviews, tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next chapter.

Best Wishes,

-S


	10. Battle in the City of Flowers

The next morning was met with excitement and groggy Pokemon. Baz was already ready to head on to the flower field to battle Colin for the first time. Colin was dragged out of bed and into his clothes as he walked out the door following the sprinting Baz like a shuffling zombie. A 2v2, they had decided on. The two chose to stop and train before the battle with the Pokemon they planned on using. Baz was planning on using Prinplup and Budew. Colin, as he only had two Pokemon, Croagunk and Luxio, he was to use them. Zubat wasn't planning on fighting , as it had taken it's place atop Baz's head. The two sparred their Pokemon against each other, with Croagunk barely overcoming Luxio and Prinplup easily trumping Budew. After healing at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy had offered to officiate. "The match between Baz of Twinleaf Town and Colin of Petalburg is about to begin. This will be a singles match, 2v2. Trainers, ready your Pokemon. Begin!" The battle of the flowers was underway.

Nurse Joy had barely gotten her hands down when the Pokeballs flew forward. Baz had decided on Budew. Zubat would sit this one out. Colin sent forth Croagunk. Baz reacted first. "Alright, Budew! Start with Pound!", he yelled. Budew sprinted forward, but Croagunk was faster. The frog Pokemon jumped into the air, and used an Astonish on Budew as it passed under it. Colin's zombified look was replaced with stupor. He never said to attack, but he wanted to use Astonish. Budew stopped for a split second. All the time Croagunk needed. "Croagunk! Poison Sting!", Colin ordered. Croagunk slamed back onto the ground in front of the dazed Budew and fired the Poison Sting at point blank range, sending Budew flying backwards. Budew caught itself a few feet in front of Baz. "Budew, use Pound again!", Baz said. "Croagunk! Counter with Mud Slap!", Colin yelled. Baz was one step ahead. As the two Pokemon raced toward each other, Baz smirked. "Budew! Stop and use Stun Spore!" Colin saw it all fall into place before he could react. Croagunk received a Stun Spore and froze, instantly dropping to the ground in paralysis. Baz took his chance. "Budew, Absorb!", Baz said. Budew began to glow with a soft green light as it drained Croagunk. Croagunk struggled to stand. Colin yelled, "Croagunk, Mud-Slap!" Croagunk weakly hit the ground and caused mud to take Budew off its feet. Colin smirked, as did Croagunk. "Follow up with Pursuit.", Colin said. Croagunk disappeared for a split second and returned behind Budew, jabbing the plant Pokemon's back. Budew froze and fell to the ground, spiral eyed.

"Budew cannot continue! First round goes to Croagunk and Colin!", shouted Nurse Joy as the plant Pokemon was brought back into its Pokeball. Croagunk seemed pleased with itself. Colin did too. Baz looked annoyed. He glanced up at Zubat, wo was sleeping peacefully (somehow) on Baz's head. Baz rolled his eyes at the Bat Pokemon and brought out his last Pokemon, Prinplup. Croagunk turned back to Colin and smirked. It could keep on going, the Pokemon seemed to say. Colin nodded and Round 2 got underway. "Prinplup, use BubbleBeam!", Baz ordered. Prinplup shot forward a stream of bubbles that moved like bullets through the air. "Croagunk, try to dodge them!", Colin yelled. Croagunk tried its best to dodge the attack, but paralysis wasn't making things any easier for it. Croagunk dodged some, was grazed by others, and hit head on by most of them. "Croagunk, use Mud-Slap!" Croagunk began the attack, but staggered as yellowish bolts appeared to streak across its skin. Severe paralysis, fantastic. Baz saw his opportunity. "Prinplup, Peck!", he yelled. Prinplup launched itself forward like a missile and struck Croagunk directly in its chest. Croagunk cried out in pain and was sent flying backwards, but was caught by Colin. The force of the frog Pokemon sent Colin to the ground. Needless to say, Round 2 was over.

"Croagunk cannot continue! Round 2 goes to Baz and Prinplup!", Nurse Joy yelled. Colin placed Croagunk next to Nurse Joy for now. Colin winced. Prinplup had taken no damage. It was up to his last Pokemon now, Luxio. Colin sent out Luxio. This was it. The final round was underway and neither side showed any sign of giving in. The two trainers eyed each other carefully, both reluctant to take the first move. "Luxio, use Bite!", Colin yelled. "Prinplup, Metal Claw!", Baz said. The two Pokemon clashed. Prinplup's Metal Claw hitting Luxio's flank and Luxio landing a hit on Prinplup's flipper. The two went back and forth for some time. Prinplup would take massive damage from Luxio using Spark, Luxio getting sent backwards by a Peck or Metal Claw. Neither side could give an inch as that would be one inch too many for the other to capitalize on. It was afternoon when they had started this battle. The sun set as the two Pokemon clashed like titans.

Lights illuminated the battlefield. "Prinplup, use Tackle!", Baz yelled. The attack caught Luxio off guard. Luxio staggered for what could've been a half second. All the time Baz needed. "Follow up with Peck!", Baz yelled for what felt like the thousandth time. Prinplup was flawless in it's movement, sending Luxio flying backwards into a lightpost. Colin was shocked, Baz felt great. Luxio lay slumped against the flickering lightpost. "Prinplup! Finish this with another Peck!", Baz yelled triumphantly. Prinplup came barreling toward Luxio. Colin had to act fast. Then, an idea struck him. "Luxio, stand up and wait.", Colin said. Luxio stood up and waited patiently. Prinplup was about three feet away from Luxio when Colin yelled, "Now, Luxio! Spark!" Baz couldn't stop it. Prinplup attempted to stop itself but it was too late. The lightpost went out as Luxio fired its Spark at the penguin Pokemon. Prinplup was hit directly and stopped dead in its tracks. It stood, swayed for a small bit, then fell backwards, spiral eyed. Luxio puffed out its chest, roared, then also fell over. The match was over. Colin was the victor.

Colin felt more relief than victory. He watched Croagunk fight its heart out and instantly got taken down by Prinplup. Luxio nearly had the same fate if not for his quick thinking. Colin sighed. He was in the Pokemon Center's lobby now. Baz was packing their stuff up. All Colin had on him was Luxio's Pokeball, the curtains from Jubilife, and his pack. Baz came over and sat next to him. "Hey.", he said. Colin replied, "Hey." "So that was fun wasn't it? We both got a bit carried away but you know, still pretty fun, right?", Baz said, nudging Colin. "I, I'm not sure. I mean, yeah I won, but our Pokemon got hurt.", Colin said, dejected. Baz sat there for a second. He turned to Colin and said, "You know Colin, you've got a good heart." Baz smiled and walked over to the Pokemon Center's counter. Colin looked at the floor and smiled. "He's right, you know", a voice next to Colin said. Colin jumped and looked up. "Professor Rowan! What're you doing here?", Colin asked. "Business trip. But what Baz said about you is true. You really have such a good spirit. You truly care for your Pokemon. You can't stand to see them get hurt, much less get hurt by your friend's Pokemon.", Professor Rowan said. He WAS right, Colin thought, right about a lot. Rowan smiled and said, "Anyway, I've got to get on my way now. But Eterna Forest isn't too far away from here. It's your best bet of getting to Eterna City. You spent enough time in Floaroma Town, don't you think?", Rowan said. Colin leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, maybe we did kinda settle in for a bit.", Colin said, chuckling. Baz ran over. Croagunk on his back, Zubat on his head, Budew in his arms, Baz looked overwhelmed. Colin laughed. "Who were you talking to just now?", Baz asked. "Oh, just th-", Colin cut himself off. Professor Rowan was gone, out the door. "Nobody, Baz, nobody.", Colin said. "Oooook. What now?", Baz asked. "We leave for Eterna Forest. Like, now.", Colin said, getting up. "Sure, but could you please get your Croagunk off my back first?", Baz asked turning around. Colin turned around and Croagunk was suddenly on Colin's back. A few minutes later, they were out of the City of Flowers and on their way to Eterna Forest.

~ _And so, our two "heroes" are on their way to their second badge. And so much more! But only time will tell what happens next! ~_

- **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

It's been too long, my friends! How are you all? First off, I want to apologize for my three month absence. I had computer troubles and couldn't write. Secondly, this will hopefully the first of many chapters following the "Floaroma Arc" which has just concluded (finally)! But that was honestly fun to write! Anyway, I just want to say that I am thankful people actually decide to read this. Be sure to review this, tell me what you think. And I hope you have a wonderful day! :3

Best Wishes,

-S


	11. The Forest

As Colin wanted, the two and their Pokemon left during the night. "It's so cold out, Colin!", Baz said as he wrapped himself in Croagunk's curtain bed. "It is NOT that cold out, dude.", Colin said lying through his teeth. He was freezing. But it _shouldn't_ be as cold as it is. They were too far into the path to go back to Floaroma. He shrugged it off as they walked past a rather beautiful view of the moon striking against the surface of the river that ran next to the path. Eterna Forest was coming up soon anyway. No houses out here. No trainers, no nothing. Baz took note of this, as did Colin. Colin took note of the light snoring coming from his back. It was Croagunk, who stayed attached to Colin's back as it slept. The world was quiet here. No noise except the light crunch of the gravel beneath their feet as they walked.

Colin broke the silence. "We should get to the Forest soon. Want to go in or camp out by the entrance?", he asked Baz. Baz was silent for a few moments. He spoke suddenly, "We may as well go right on in. We'll get to Eterna by morning, I guess." Before Colin could speak, Baz continued, "Because SOMEONE wouldn't wait until tomorrow to go!" Colin was taken aback. "Excuse me, Mr. Early Bird! I thought you would enjoy staying up later than your bedtime for once!", Colin retorted. They kept on arguing as they walked, not even noticing that they had entered the forest.

The two stopped as they felt a icy breeze sweep over them. All warmth they had was gone in an instant. Croagunk's snoring ceased and it flung itself off of Colin's back and onto the slightly frozen ground in front of him. Croagunk had a look on its face that Colin had never seen before. A look of pure anger. Whatever was in the Forest, Croagunk was not a fan of it. The two trainers look at each other, then at Croagunk. "Later.", Baz said. Colin nodded and the group trekked farther into the Forest. Noises surrounded them, possibly even from every direction. They were backed into a clearing where the moon shone down on them and gleamed in the starless sky. The noise grew in volume until it was right on top of them. By this point, Baz had let out his Pokemon. Budew huddled next to Prinplup, wo was enjoying the all of a sudden cold weather. Zubat was (who guessed it) asleep. Colin let out Luxio and prepared for a fight. The freezing air got colder and colder, until the very ground beneath them felt slick. Then, at once, it stopped.

The group let their guard down. Big mistake. A shadowy form sprinted across the field and struck Luxio on its flank, sending Luxio flying backwards into a group of trees behind Colin. The wind became freezing in an instant. This Pokemon seemed to have control of the environment around it. It was small and slender, but moved like a blur around them. Colin could not see its face, but had a feeling that it wasn't friendly. From what he could see, it was bright blue, thin, long ears, and a long tail. But even given its color, it was still hidden mostly by its shadow. The mystery Pokemon slowed to a walk and finally sat down a few yards away from Croagunk. Croagunk grew more and more angered, as if the very existence of this Pokemon made the frog Pokemon want to fight. Colin took notice and immediately tried to grab Croagunk. As if Croagunk knew, Croagunk flung itself forward and fired a Poison Sting in the direction of the Pokemon. The Poison Sting hit the ground where the Pokemon was. It had disappeared. As Croagunk landed on the ground again, a barrage of stars struck the frog Pokemon. Swift, noted Colin. It barely fazed Croagunk. Croagunk had seen it all before, it seemed. It placed one foot on the ground and launched mud around it. One mud ball had struck the form. All Croagunk needed.

Croagunk sped forward and latched onto the unknown Pokemon. The two Pokemon wrestled with each other for a while. Then, Croagunk threw the Pokemon into the light. Colin took the opportunity to use his Pokedex before Croagunk attacked again. **~ Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon is able to control the temperature of the environment around it by modifying its body heat. ~** "Evolved form of Eevee?", Colin asked himself. "Yeah, you don't have them back in Hoenn?", Baz wondered. Colin could see the resemblance. Before he could ask more, Croagunk attacked Glaceon once more, this time using Pursuit. Glaceon dodged and Tackled Croagunk as the frog Pokemon came back into view.

"We need to stop this!", Colin yelled to Baz. "Alright, alright!", Baz said, throwing his arms up as he did so. "Budew, go and help Croagunk!", Baz ordered. Budew ran forward and fell. It then got back up and continued running towards Croagunk as it fought with Glaceon. Croagunk took notice of Budew and immediately threw Glaceon off into the tall grass and ran over to Budew. Both Baz and Colin looked surprised at this. Croagunk attempted to force Budew back to Baz, but to no avail. Glaceon had already recovered and was on the move again, now circling the two Pokemon. Budew huddled in closer to Croagunk as the frog Pokemon fired Poison Sting after Poison Sting at the icy Pokemon. Mist appeared to settle in as the battle ensued. Croagunk looked around the clearing. The mist had made it too hard to see. Croagunk felt a chill run down its spine as the frog Pokemon was smacked away from Budew by what could only be assumed as Glaceon. Budew looked up to see Glaceon, and attemped from the Pokemon with a permanent scowl upon its face. Glaceon was in front of the plant Pokemon in seconds. Croagunk struggled to get up. It staggered up to its feet and limped toward Budew and Glaceon. The scowl on Glaceon's face turned into a wicked smile. The mist dissapited as Glaceon unleashed a concentrated flow of ice onto Budew, sending it flying backwards.

Baz yelled and tried to run forward, but Colin held him back. No way was Colin letting anyone else hurt themselves. "That was an Icy Wind, Colin. Budew's hurt! LET. ME. GO!", Baz bellowed. Croagunk watched as Glaceon walked calmly over to Budew, who lay unconscious on the frozen ground beneath it. Glaceon's face remained with a smile of a killer still prominent on its face. Croagunk felt as though a fire had been lit underneath it. Rage defined the frog Pokemon's face as it gained newfound strength, running forward. Glaceon looked over to see Croagunk sprinting forward, going for what looked like a Feint. Glaceon ran toward Croagunk as well, the two ready to clash like titans. Croagunk's sheer anger only intensified as Glaceon sprinted toward it. Colin watched on in awe as the two neared each other. The two got in striking range as Glaceon went for a Take Down and Croagunk made a fist. The air grew more and more tense as the two Pokemon began to yell at each other as they charged. The "fist" Croagunk was making suddenly burned a bright white, illuminating the battlefield. Croagunk smirked and brought the fist up hard, uppercutting Glaceon. Glaceon stopped in its tracks and was flung backwards into a tree, smacking hard enough to shake a few Burmy out of the tree.

"That was Revenge!", Colin announced amazed. Baz stopped struggling and appreciated the new move Croagunk had learned. Glaceon attempted to regain its balance against the tree. Croagunk let loose a Poison Sting, refusing to let Glaceon recover. The smile from Colin's face faded fast. "This, this has to stop. Croagunk's going to kill Glaceon!", Colin exclaimed. Glaceon had yet to move as Croagunk pelted it with attack after attack. Glaceon hurt Croagunk's friend. Glaceon was going to pay. "Croagunk, stop! Please! If you don't, you'll kill that Glaceon!", Colin screamed at the frog Pokemon. Croagunk pretended not to hear. Colin's flatcap covered his face as freezing tears began to fall. Croagunk was not listening to reason. Baz was over comforting Budew as Colin was distracted. Colin couldn't think of what to do. He looked over to the frog Pokemon, tears profusely staining his face. Glaceon was no longer trying to move. The trainer slowly lowered his head in defeat. "If you won't listen to me, you can listen to this!", Colin yelled as he pulled Croagunk's Pokeball from his belt. The red bolt escaped the ball and grabbed Croagunk from its position and placed Croagunk back in its Pokeball. Colin looked at the Pokeball, then hit the switch in the middle, shrinking the Pokeball. Croagunk wasn't getting out now.

Colin and Baz hid in some nearby bushes and watched as Glaceon staggered to its feet, looking around, terrified. The icy eeveelution then limped away, into the forest. The two walked wordless through the forest. Baz was at a strange peace, listening to the sounds of the forest as they walked. Colin was in a world apart, thinking of what he'd done. He felt numb to the Forest around him, watching as a Rotom flitted by aimlessly. He pulled his hood over his flatcap and walked faster. Baz kept up slowly. The moon was glazed over by stormclouds. It began to rain. The sun's light, while clouded by the new clouds, peeked over the horizon. Colin's face remained streaked with tears. Baz was happy to see Budew ok. The two made it to Eterna City as Colin's watch chimed its alarm, 6:30 A.M. Colin and Baz made it to the Pokemon Center at about 9 that day. They got in their room at 11 and slept. They wouldn't wake until tomorrow morning.

~ _Our heroes have made it to Eterna City, just as Colin wanted, but at what cost? Find out how Colin and friends will see this bumpy view to the next chapter of their lives, as the pokejourney continues...~_


	12. Croagunk

Rain softly hit the window to the Pokemon Center as Colin stared up at the ceiling. The light snores of Baz culd be heard from the other bed. Prinplup was sat up in the corner asleep with Budew leaning up against it. Zubat had taken up to sleeping in the closet. Colin looked at his Poketch. It was 2:46 in the morning. He twisted himself over in his bed to look at the nightstand. On his flatcap, rested a Pokeball. Croagunk's Pokeball. Croagunk hadn't been out of its Pokeball since the fight with Glaceon. It had been a day or two since the fight had gone down. Colin sighed and tried to go back to a dreamless sleep.

Colin wouldn't wake until 2 that afternoon. He propped himself up on one arm and looked around the room. Baz and his Pokemon had gone and the room felt empty, even though Croagunk's Pokeball and Luxio were still in the room. He must be training up for the gym battle, Colin thought as he sat up. Luxio looked up at Colin from the floor below. The electric type was concerned for him. Colin got dressed and picked up his flatcap. He and Luxio were about to head out when Colin stopped at the doorknob. Thinking for a second, Colin turned around and grabbed Croagunk's Pokeball as he left.

Baz was having a great time training with the nearby trainers. The route they were on was mountainous, with a river cutting the route into a V shape. Zubat was fighting (suprisingly) against an enemy trainer and her Pokemon that Baz identified as a Machop. "Zubat, go for Astonish!", Baz ordered. Zubat had gotten faster, practically a blur. This training session was for Zubat only. Zubat flicked around Machop's head for a bit then smacked the fighting type to the ground. Baz was about to tell Zubat to fall back when Zubat flew around Machop some more. What is Zubat doing now, Baz thought. Zubat had surprised him a lot today.

Zubat opened its wingspan as wide as it could and flew high into the air. Zubat's wings burst into a bright white light as it sped faster toward Machop. Machop's trainer barely had any time to react before Zubat wingslapped Machop back onto the ground. Machop fell forwards onto the ground, spiral eyed. "Machop!", the lass said as she ran forward. Zubat was back on Baz's shoulder as he started walking towards the trainer. "That was fun! Is you Machop ok?', Baz asked. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Your Zubat didn't use that move at all during the fight. Why?", said the lass picking up her Machop. "I didn't know it could do that before then.", said Baz, putting one arm behind his head.

As the lass walked away, Baz looked on his shoulder at Zubat. "I'm pretty sure that was Wing Attack, Zubat! Good job!", Baz said, congratulating the bat Pokemon. Zubat chirped with delight and flitted to Baz's other shoulder. "We'll take a break for now, ok?", asked Baz. Zubat was already scouting a place to nap. Baz chuckled to himself and let Budew and Prinplup out. Budew had gotten stronger by sparring against Prinplup. Prinplup was toughening up from all the hits Budew was dishing out, one stronger than the last.

Colin and Luxio stopped by the Pokemart and picked up some Potions. Always good to be stocked up, his mother had told him. He strolled through Eterna and looked to his belt, where Croagunk's Pokeball was. Luxio pushed itself across Colin's leg in reassurance. Colin smiled. There was fire in his eyes. Baz looked at his Poketch. It was 6:47. Sun's going down soon, he thought to himself. He was about to get up and leave when he saw a familiar flatcap over the horizon.

"Hey Colin. You want to train? Or sit?", Baz queried. Colin sat down and looked at Baz. "Or say anything? At all?", Baz continued. "I'm going to try to talk to Croagunk.", Colin said plainly. "You want me to go or?", Baz started. Colin didn't answer. He grabbed the Pokeball from his belt and threw it front of him. Out popped a familiar blue and black frog Pokemon. Croagunk was indifferent. Trainer and Pokemon looked at each other as the sun started to set. "Croagunk...", Colin said. Croagunk looked at him. Croagunk had a look of betrayal on it's face.

Croagunk got up and started to leave. "Croagunk, please. Don't.", Colin started. Croagunk looked back. "I did what I did back in the forest because I didn't want you to kill that Glaceon! How was I supposed to know you hated it?!", Colin yelled. Croagunk started running. Night had set in fast. It was pitch dark. Budew and Prinplup were near Baz. Zubat was nowhere to be seen. Luxio stayed in the group, lighting up a small patch around them. Croagunk let out a sharp cry.

"Croagunk! Luxio, come on.", Colin said sprinting forward. Luxio made a brighter circle around Colin as he ran towards the source of Croagunk's cry. The sound of rushing water was getting louder and louder. Croagunk had slipped and was now dangling off the edge over the water below. Colin caught sight of him. He was closing in. Colin had never run faster in his life. Baz and his Pokemon were now running over to check. Colin dove in to grab Croagunk. As his hand got close enough, Croagunk's hand slipped.

Colin looked at the place where the frog Pokemon had been and wept. Too late. As Colin got up to turn around to let Baz know, a purple and blue blur sped past Colin. Colin looked over the edge to see. He saw Croagunk being lifted to safety by...something. Colin squinted his eyes to get a better look. It was Baz's Zubat! Zubat dropped Croagunk into its trainer's arms. Colin held Croagunk close. Zubat flew into the sky, its shadow eclipsing the pale moonlight. This time, Zubat's entire body grew bright white. Baz got to Colin in time to see his Zubat evolve.

Zubat's form got bigger, its wingspan doubling in size. The body itself, grew and elongated. The light dissipated and a different Pokemon was there instead. Baz scanned his new Pokemon with his Pokedex. **~ Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey. ~** "Hey there, Golbat. I don't think you can sleep on my head anymore, but still nice to have you!", Baz said smiling. Golbat looked at Baz. It flew over and sat on Baz's shoulder, making Baz tilt to the side slightly. "Let's go sleep, huh? I think we could all use it.", Colin asked. "Yeah.", Baz said simply. Colin looked at his Poketch. Midnight, on the dot. Colin put Croagunk on his back. Golbat stayed on his shoulder. Luxio and Prinplup walked with them. They walked slow through the sleeping town so Budew could keep up too.


	13. The Champion

Colin and Baz walked down the path from Route 211. As they walked, they noticed a small concrete slab to the right of them. It looked as though a statue once stood there. It caught Baz's attention for a split second, until he realized he was losing pace with Colin. Colin was preoccupied with Croagunk. The frog Pokemon was clung to his chest, still nervous after almost falling off the cliff. Colin looked back to Baz. Golbat circled Baz slowly. "I need to thank Golbat at some point for what it's done for me.", Colin thought. He would've continued that thought had he not walked into someone.

Both Colin and the mystery person sat down on the ground from the collision. Colin jumped up to help the person when he realized he'd seen them somewhere before. It was a woman. She had blonde hair with gray and black beads in them. Her black trimmed, gray coat draped near the ground. Underneath, she wore a gray shirt and pants with black heels. She dressed like it was winter. On her back was an egg incubator. Colin could not see if an egg hid inside. Behind her was a giant lumbering Pokemon. Colin reached out to help her up, but the Pokemon snapped at him. The woman looked behind her. "Garchomp!", she began, "The boy's just trying to help me up! I'll let you know if I get hurt, ok?" Garchomp huffed and watched Colin closely.

Colin helped her up. "Thank you. Sorry about walking into you. I was, um, preoccupied.", the woman said. "Oh, it's no big deal. I should've been watching myself.", Colin said. He thought for a second and put his hand out. "I'm Colin, by the way.", he said quickly. The woman looked at Colin and said, "Cynthia." Baz ran up behind the two. "Hey Colin, did Budew run by with my- WOAH!", he said almost falling over. Colin spun around. "You OK, Baz?", Colin asked, calming Baz down. "Colin! That's CYNTHIA!", Baz said. Golbat took off from Baz's shoulder and gone behind them, towards the concrete slab. Cynthia looked on with a worried look on her face. "And this is?", Cynthia wondered. "Oh! Barry! My name's Barry. But most people call me Baz.", Baz said, attempting to straighten his hair.

Garchomp looked on with confusion and anger, but mostly confusion. "And that's your Garchomp! I remembered when your Garchomp battled Flint's Infernape in the Sinnoh League Finals exhibition match last year! It dropped Infernape with one Dragon Tail!", Baz said, starstruck. Baz went on like this for several more minutes. Cynthia nodded and thanked him for being such a huge fan. Colin zoned in and out of the conversation, wondering where Golbat had gone and shifting slightly when Croagunk did. After about fifteen minutes Colin was fed up. "Ok Baz, why do you know Cynthia?", Colin asked, somewhat annoyed. Baz froze for a minute, then he shook his head.

"I forgot, you're not from Sinnoh. Colin, this is Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion.", Baz said with bravado. Cynthia looked at Colin. "Where exactly are you from, Colin?', Cynthia wondered. "Hoenn. Uh, Petalburg City to be exact. Uh, your championess.", Colin sputtered out. Cynthia chuckled. "No need for the formalities.", Cynthia began, "You said you're from Hoenn? I've been to Hoenn for several occasions. The champion there, Steven, is a very tough opponent. His Metagross and Garchomp here are about the same when it comes to power.", Cynthia said, patting Garchomp as she did so. "Oh, that's right. Garchomp...", Colin thought to himself.

Without another thought, he pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the champion's Pokemon. **~ Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape. ~** Garchomp looked at Colin, seemingly grinning at him. Colin took a step back. Golbat screeched out behind them. The group looked behind them to see Golbat carrying Budew. Budew had something bright red in its mouth. "My Pokedex! Budew, why'd you take it from me?", Baz asked, picking up Budew. Budew ignored it's trainer, instead watching the road leading outside of Eterna City. The group turned around just in time to watch as a woman sprinted from the road towards them.

She wore seemingly torn orange cargo pants. Her black crop top was overshadowed by her green poncho. Her laced boots were the same color of her poncho. She was clearly out of breath as she sprinted towards the group. "Cynthia! I've been looking for you everywhere! You told me you'd be right back!", the woman said, clearly flustered. Upon noticing Baz and Colin looking onward (with extreme concern), she walked over to introduce herself. "Hello, trainers! Sorry about that, there's just been a little incident and Cynthia here promised to help me. I'm Gardenia, Eterna City's Gym Leader.", the woman said finally.

The group walked over to the Pokemon Center. While Cynthia walked over to heal her Pokemon, Gardenia sat down with Colin and Baz to talk to them. "So, what's going on?", Baz asked, concerned. Gardenia looked at him. "It's the Old Chateau. These people in these weird suits and awful haircuts are turning the place over looking for the only thing that lives there.", Gardenia explained. "What would that be?", Colin asked. "Rotom. A Pokemon that's lived in the building ever since the previous owner left. It's become sort of an icon ever since it lived there.", Gardenia said simply.

Cynthia walked over and looked at Gardenia. "We need to head out. Who knows what kind of damage those people are doing to the Chateau.", Cynthia said dramatically, then left. Gardenia rolled her eyes. "Always one for showmanship.", Gardenia murmured. The gym leader looked at the two trainers. "We could use your help. I've seen the battle footage from Roark's Gym. You're pretty talented. Both of you are.", Gardenia said following Cynthia. Baz and Colin looked at each other and then followed the Champion and Gym Leader to the Old Chateau.

Author's Note: WOW! it has been a while since I said Hi to you guys, so HI! I meant for this to come out on Halloween but A03 Stories and all that hindered that. Don't Worry. I will update from here still. But as always, tell me what you think! Maybe check out the links below too. Hope you enjoyed!

-S

ABCTales: user/slivert

Tumblr:

Twitter: /Slivert_


	14. Caught

The road to the Old Chateau was a dark and twisting road. Colin and Baz must've somehow missed the road during their original trek through. They watched as the trees shifted with every blink and the road take turns that weren't really there. They were in the Forest's hands now. Cynthia and Gardenia were chatting back and forth about the people in strange outfits and the Pokemon they were disturbing. Baz was watching the trees carefully, studying every shifting shadow. Colin twitched, jumping at every noise that shrieked out every few minutes.

Even Gardenia and Cynthia seemed uneasy. Gardenia could be heard muttering phrases like, "This doesn't feel right." and "It's never this dark on this path." Cynthia wasn't speaking, but rather was watching the road ahead intently. The group hadn't even noticed that it had raining. They only realized it when the group jumped as Croagunk woke up and subsequently yawned. Croagunk looked up at Colin and slowly climbed onto his back. After what seemed like an eternity, Gardenia stopped the group to point out a clearing up ahead and just beyond that, a pristine white fence.

Baz perked up at the sight of the white fence and charged ahead. Colin chased after him, leaving Cynthia and Gardenia behind. The opening had nothing in it other than Baz's footprints in the tall grass. The rain began to pick up, forcing Colin to make a break for the Chateau itself. Colin struggled to see under the sheer amount of rain. Colin reached what he thought was the door.

As Colin reached for what he assumed was the doorknob, it reached back at him. Colin jumped, making the figure who'd grabbed him scream. Colin squinted. "Looker? Is that you?", Colin asked loudly. Looker gestured to stay quiet, then pointed towards the Old Chateau. The building looked older than the forest itself. The outer walls' paint cracked. What little decoration lay outside the house Colin could only assume that the inside looked the same. From what little windows the house had, it was evident that there was some form of electricity inside. The lit rooms seemed as dusty and decrepit as the outside.

The main lobby, however, seemed like the room with the most activity. A large group of people could be seen inside, as someone had opened the door not too long ago. Colin and Croagunk looked at Looker. "Team Galactic?", he questioned. Looker nodded. "I'm going undercover right now. Something big is going on in there and I'm not quite sure what it is. It has to be something big, because they sent an Admin out to oversee the whole thing.", Looker whispered. "Admin?", Colin asked again. "Higher-ups in Team Galactic. There's four that act like their leader's personal attack dogs. The one that's in there right now is Mars. Jupiter is in Eterna City. Saturn usually runs with the leader. The newbie, Charon, he's technically an Admin but he acts as Team Galactic's Head Scientist.", Looker explained.

Voices fast approached Looker and Colin. Looker grabbed Colin's shoulders. "You brought Cynthia and Gardenia with you, yes?", Looker asked quickly. Colin furiously nodded his head. "Listen, I need you to play along with everything that's about to happen, OK?", Looker bargained. Before Colin could reply, two Galactic Grunts found them. The taller one spoke first. "You there, Grunt! What are you doing outside?! Admin Mars is about to brief us on the mission!", he said harshly. Looker grabbed Colin by the shoulders and shoved him forward, into the arms of the taller Grunt. "I found this one lurking outside, attemtping to listen in on our mission details.," Looker said nervously. The smaller Grunt grabbed Croagunk.

"Look! The little runt even brought us a donation!", the smaller grunt said, holding up Croagunk by the scruff of its neck. Croagunk kicked and flailed at the Grunt's throat, to no avail. "Did you search the little spy when you found him?", the taller Grunt questioned. Looker nodded. "Yes, the Croagunk is the child's only Pokemon.", Looker responded. The taller Grunt nodded. "Good. Take the child to the holding area. We shall take care of the Croagunk.", the Grunt said finally as he walked off with the other Grunt.

Looker helped Colin off the ground and began walking him toward the Chateau. "What happened to Baz?", Colin asked. Looker shrugged. "Same thing that happened to you. Only difference is that Mars was the one that found him and not me. He should be in the same holding cell as you.", Looker said plainly. Watching as the two Grunts carrying Croagunk disappeared into the Chateau, Colin only had one more question: "What about Croagunk?" Looker looked down at him with a somber feel about him and replied, "I don't know, Colin."

Authors Note: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have a good time with exams and all that. I don't know if Chapter 15 will come out during this time. So if 15 doesn't come out before Christmas, expect a January addition. That's all I wanted to say for now, so bye!

-S

You found: Links!

ABCTales: user/slivert

Tumblr:

Twitter: /Slivert_

Archive of Our Own: /users/Slivert02


	15. A Galactic Assault: Part 1

Croagunk was tossed into a room in the Chateau that looked and felt like a cage. Its ancient walls were vandalized with Team Galactic propaganda. The only source of light was a cracked window behind the frog Pokemon, giving the Pokemon an ethereal glow. Croagunk looked around the room, but saw no other Pokemon. Croagunk watched the door close and sat down where it was thrown. After the door closed, noises began circulating about the room. Croagunk got up and prepared for a fight. Several Pokemon shambled forward out of the darkness. Among them, Croagunk saw many Bidoof, Zubat, Starly, and others. Other rarities could be seen among the motley crew of Pokemon, such as a small shark-like Pokemon, a spiky plant Pokemon, and a monkey Pokemon balancing on the hand on its tail.

Croagunk began backing up as it realized it was being encircled by them. The frog Pokemon bumped into a human like Pokemon facing the wall. It was white and blue, sitting in a meditative pose. It's head came to a dull point, with two circles on either side. The Pokemon got up and turned to face Croagunk and the other Pokemon. Croagunk's eyes darted to look at the new Pokemon. Looking back, Croagunk realized the other Pokemon had taken to the dark recesses provided by the room's minimal lighting. Croagunk was now one on one with the Pokemon. The frog Pokemon had seen one before, somewhere. The name floated unrecognizably in Croagunk's head for a few moments before bursting into full memory. Meditite.

The two Pokemon looked each other over. Fighting types are proficient at sizing up a potential ally. Or enemy. After a few minutes of this, the two Pokemon stopped and nodded towards each other. A plan had been formed by mere eye contact and walking in a circle. How convenient. Meditite began rallying the other Pokemon, herding them together and prepping them for the task ahead. Croagunk searched the room for supplies for their great escape. Croagunk found rope, wooden planks, a microwave, what appeared to be a smoke ball, and a fishing lure. After grabbing the planks, Croagunk found the shards of a Pokeball. The frog Pokemon took a moment to look out on the group of Pokemon if the room, trying to scope out which had destroyed their bond with their Pokemon.

The room the Pokemon were held in was being guarded by two Galactic Grunts. Looking towards the room's door, one of them said, "They've been awfully quiet, don't you think? The Grunt received a snore in response. Sighing heavily, the Grunt moved forward to check inside the room. One of the Bidoof raced out as soon as the Grunt opened the door. Meditite followed soon after, taking the Grunt's legs out from under him. "Feisty one, aren't ya?", the Grunt said tossing out a Zubat. Meditite raced forward and jumped forward, it's fist glowing bright white as it did. "Zubat, Protect!", the grunt yelled. Zubat screeched and a teal colored bubble formed around it. Meditite smirked as its Feint connected, smashing the barrier as fast as it had gone up.

The force of the hit sent Zubat flying back into the grunt's face, knocking him out as he the ground. Meditite leaned back inside the room and gave an all clear signal and the Pokemon moved out. For as many of them as there were, they moved as quietly as possible. Every now and again, a Bidoof or Starly would take a step out of line and cause a great bump that startled the whole group. The atmosphere of the Chateau didn't help either. Everything inside the Chateau: the Grunts, the Pokemon, everyone felt an almost otherworldly presence among them. The rain had picked up again as the din of too many windows being pleted with rain rose and fell at random intervals. The Pokemon came across a grouping of rooms, three doors all next to each other. Inside the room, it sounded as though several Ursaring had started some sort of Poke-fight club inside, complete with appropriate yelling and crashing noises.

The Bidoof began chewing through one of the doors. Meanwhile, the noises in the room began to morph into a symphony of sorts. Zubat cries and people yelling/screaming filled the air outside the room into the halls. As the cries hit a precipice, the Bidoof successfully chewed through the door. Then the noise ceased altogether, leaving the Pokemon wondering what scene lied behind the falling door. The door hit the ground with an unsatisfactory thud, revealing a war zone. As expected, Grunts and fainted Pokemon lay throughout the room. In the center of the room under the slowly swinging chandelier, was Colin's Luxio. The one Pokemon army and winner of a battle against at twenty or so grunts and Pokemon. Luxio was licking its wounds, unfazed by the door. Even Croagunk look shocked. Luxio lazily looked over at the Pokearmy, got up, and padded over to the group. This action both unconsciously and unanimously put Luxio in a position of power.

With the addition of Luxio to the cause, the group headed forth. Luxio led the group to the complete opposite side of the Chateau. A room near identical to the holding cell the Pokemon were kept in, complete with incapacitated guards. Luxio led them inside the room to find Colin, Looker, Baz, Cynthia, and several other trainers, bound with rope. Gardenia, however, was nowhere to be seen. The Bidoof got to work fast, setting everyone free. The trainers got acquainted with their respective Pokemon and after the commotion, Meditite was the only one left. Colin looked down at his Pokemon. "I see the the two fo ou have been busy.", he said heartily. Looking down at Meditite, Colin continued, "And you made a new buddy."

"Whatever Team Galactic has got planned, they won't be here for much longer.", Looker said somberly. Cynthia drew Garchomp's Pokeball from her bag. "They've taken Gardenia. They must know about her ties with the Pokemon that guards this place.", she said worriedly. As Garchomp appeared, a crackling noise could be heard down the hall. "They need a power source.", Looker began. The lights went dark. Bulbs began bursting. Luxio and other electric type Pokemon began sparking wildly. "I believe they've found it.", Looker finished. "We'd better get going then.", Baz and Colin said simultaneously. Baz began to comment on it, but Colin cut him off. Croagunk hopped on Colin's shoulder. Luxio stood at his side. The battle had just begun.

Authors' Note: Happy New Year everyone! I'm going to look into getting a laptop this year so I can get more frequent updates going. Feel free to tell me what you think about this! Part 2 coming soon... ;)

-S


	16. A Galactic Assault: Part 2

~Authors Note~

Ok so this is probably the longest chapter to date so I'm gonna put the note at the top this time. Links will still be at the bottom though. Anyway, I'm really proud of this one. My favorite to write so far, and you'll soon find out why. ;) So tell me what you think and please enjoy! (Also, this chapter will breaks the 25k word mark. I'm happy about it!)

The mansion had come alive with activity since the Trainers were freed. Random trainers reunited with their Pokemon were battling the Grunts as they came to contain them. Team Galactic was half battling, half running in utter confusion. Cynthia had run off to help the trainers and maintain some form of order. Colin and Baz were doing the same, until they came into the main lobby of the Old Chateau. The room was gigantic. The ceiling reached high above the two trainers as well as the rest of the building. An equally giant chandelier hung low in the rain had reached a fever pitch, as the constant splashing on the windows creating a loud hum which resonated throughtout the room.

Galactic grunts still poured through the main doors. As Colin, Baz, and their Pokemon were about to make their way to the other side of the room, a woman flung open a door underneath the chandelier. She was dressed in the same silvery attire as the rest of the grunts, but she had a silver skirt that stuck out like a satellite dish from the rest of her uniform. A large yellow G was emblazoned on the front and back of her uniform. Her hair was a vibrant red. It was rounded except for three sharp spikes, one on the front and two on the back. She yelled at the grunts fleeing the Chateau. "Cowards!", she began. "How are you all so terrified such puny trainers!"

Many of the Grunts hurriedly replied back shouts of "Our Pokemon can't fight anymore!" and "Sorry, Commander!" as they fled. The Commander gave a frustrated shout and retreated back into the Chandelier Door. "Now's our chance.", Baz said. Colin nodded and the group rushed over to the Chandelier Door. Looking inside, they found an odd site. The Commander had Gardenia tied up in the middle of the room. The only light provided came from a blue flash that came at random intervals and places. Other than that, random appliances were strewn about. "Ok, Gym Leader, tell me how to control the Rotom!", the Commander threatened. Gardenia merely turned the other way.

The Commander smirked. "Fine then. I see that regular forms of interrogation won't work on you.", she said slyly. The Commander produced a Pokeball from her uniform. "But, maybe my _associate_ will be able to convince you.", the Commander said as she tossed the Pokeball. Out of the Pokeball came a large Pokemon. It was grey with white markings all over its body. Its body appreaed to wrap around its midsection. Its face was stoic, with long, black whiskers protruding from it. Without even thinking, Colin took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. **~ Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon. It is a brazen brute that barges its way into another Pokémon's nest and claims it as its own. ~** Baz grabbed the Pokedex from Colin, but it was too late.

The Commander opened the door to reveal Baz and Colin. "Baz! Colin! She's after the Rotom! Keep her away from it!", Gardenia yelled at them. Baz held up an unsure thumbs-up while Colin nodded his head. Neither had seen or heard of a Rotom before, but for Gardenia's sake, they played along. "I see we have, ah, unwelcome house guests.", the Commander said plainly. Baz stood up. "We're no more unwelcome than you are, lady! Just who do you think you are, eh?", Baz retorted. The small smirk on the Commander's face disappeared. "I am Galactic Commander Mars. One of four Commanders under the direction of our Leader Cyrus. And you are?", Mars said coldly. Colin flinched. Cyrus? The one who led him into town? They can't be the same person.

Baz held his ground. "Someone who knows when to stand up for others. Now let Gardenia go!", Baz said aggressively. Colin, in his conflicted state, looked at Baz. He'd never seen him that mad, that forward. Mars jeered. "Fine then, insolent brat. Face me in battle. Unless this show you're putting on isn't just bravado.", Mars sneered. With a rebellious yell, Baz produced a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Golbat!", Baz cried. Golbat burst forth from its Pokeball and flew dangerously close to the chandelier. "Purugly! On me!", Mars ordered. Purugly ran to its trainer's side. Colin backed up and prepared to run for Gardenia. Mars and Baz stood uneasily, waiting for the first move to be made. "Golbat, go for Air Cutter!", Baz yelled. "Purugly, counter with Fake Out!", Mars directed. As Golbat started swirling the air, Purugly jumped high in the air and slapped Golbat away form its current. The air dissipated, but Golbat recovered fast.

"Golbat, go for Wing Attack!", Baz cried out. Golbat's wing blazed a bright white as it charged Purugly. "Faint Attack, now Purugly!" Mars yelled. Purugly's form seemed to disappear from the room. Golbat stopped moving. Golbat turned around right as Purugly slammed into it. Golbat hit the ground hard. "Scratch! Don't let up!', Mars continued. Baz was left speechless as Purugly jumped on top of Golbat and used Scratch after Scratch on the bat Pokemon. After a moment, Purugly jumped off of Golbat, to reveal a fainted Golbat. Baz returned Golbat to its Pokeball. "Fine then.", he muttered. "Budew! It's on you!", Baz snapped, tossing out Budew's Pokeball. Budew popped and looked at Purugly. Purugly growled at the small Pokemon, causing Budew to run back to Baz. Baz sighed. "Fine. You can watch, I guess.", Baz said plainly. Budew had gone over to Colin before the sentence had escpaed Baz. "Prinplup, Go!", Baz exclaimed.

Prinplup flew forth from its Pokeball. Landing on its feet, it looked at Purugly. As the two Pokemon locked eyes, their trainers glared at each other. Baz made the first move. "Prinplup, start with Bubble Beam!", Baz bellowed. Prinplup fired a barrage of Bubbles at the Purugly, who dodged them the second they were thrown. "Purugly's faster than it looks.", Baz thought. "Maybe I can use that to my advantage...", he continued. "Purugly, Scratch!", Mars ordered. Purugly's claws grew in size and turned a bright white as it ran at Prinplup. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw! Quickly!", Baz screamed. Prinplup's flipper turned a silvery color and sharpened to a point. The two Pokemon charged at each other. The two collided, both landing the perfect shot. Prinplup and Purugly slid past each other, but it would be Prinplup who'd feel the brunt of the attack.

"Faint Attack, Purugly!", Mars cried. Purugly turned around to bash Prinplup, only to find Prinplup's Metal Claw waiting for it. The shot sent Purugly airborne, causing the cat Pokemon to crash into the chandelier. The chandelier made a noise that overpowered the rain as shards of it hit the ground, followed by Purugly, who was then followed by the entire chandelier. Baz cheered, but his celebration was premature. Purugly rose from the chandelier's remains and charged Prinplup again. This shot connected, sending Prinplupthrough the shards and in front of Baz. Prinplup stood up and readied itself for the next hit. It was evident to Baz that Prinplup wasn't going to last much longer. "Scratch, Purugly!", Mars ordered. Purugly ran up and slashed Prinplup. "Prinplup, go for Peck!", Baz yelled. prinplup took and step forward and fell over. Baz flipped Prinplup over to find spiral eyes staring back at him.

Baz got up and stomped his foot. Mars laughed loudly. It seemed like Purugly was laughing too. Meditite had seemingly disappeared. Budew was cowering behind Colin. Croagunk was asleep. Somehow. Colin stood up and got ready to fight. As Colin reached Baz, the lights went out completely. "What is this?", Mars questioned. "Is this your doing, Gym Leader?!", Mars demanded. All she got was a dry laugh in return. A green light began eminating from the staircase above them. Colin and Baz grinned. "It's Rotom. It's come to save us!", they thought. The light jumped off the balcony. The light was eminating from an orange Pokemon resembling a lawnmower, grinning wildly. On it was Meditite. Both of the trainers stopped. "Colin?", Baz asked. "Yes, Baz?", Colin responded. "Is Meditite riding a sentient orange lawnmower?", Baz continued. "It would appear so, Baz.", Colin retorted. Meditite hopped off the lawnmower and ran over to Colin. Gardenia had managed to get her chair over to the open door. She did a small dance, or what she could manage in the chair.

"Rotom's here! I knew it'd find the lawnmower I left it!", Gardenia cheered. Baz produced his Pokedex. **~ Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. Rotom enjoy playing practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices. ~** Rotom grinned ever wider than before as it charged at Purugly. It stopped just before it hit Purugly, and launched three small, purple orbs at the cat Pokemon. Upon contact, Purugly staggered as if it was losing its balance. "That was Confuse Ray!", Colin affirmed. Mars made a growling noise. "Purugly, Faint Attack!", she yelled. "Rotom, go for ThunderShock!", Gardenia called out. Rotom waited paintiently for Purugly to disappear. As Purugly dropped on Rotom from above, Rotom delivered a blot of lightning upwards, connecting with Purugly. Meditite fidgeted watching Rotom battle Purugly. Colin took notice and knelt down. "Hey, Meditite. What do you say we help out Rotom?", Colin questioned, smirking as he did so. Meditite looked up at the trainer and nodded.

Meditite jumped forward and landed at Rotom's side. "Ok, Meditite! Attack Purugly!", Colin directed. He was unsure of what moves Meditite was capable of, so he waited to see what the fighting type would do. Meditite locked eyes with Purugly, who darted for Meditite the second it saw it. Meditite's eyes began to produce a purple aura, which consumed the fighting type. Purugly slowed to a crawl, then stopped completely. The purple aura entangled the cat Pokemon, causing it to flail wildly. Meditite then lifted its arm up, making Purugly do the same. Purugly was a sitting duck, unable to move. Rotom took this opportunity to launch Thundershocks at Purugly. Meditite abruptly placed its arm at its side, bringing Purugly down hard to the ground. Purugly began limping as Prinplup had been. "Purugly, Scratch the brat's Meditite!", Mars ordered. Purugly ran forward and ran its claws up and down Meditite. Each hit staggered the fighting type. "Meditite, do something!", Colin shouted. Meditite managed to plant a foot solidly on the ground. Its fist burned a vivid orange. Before Purugly could move, Meditite brought its fist up hard, practically uppercutting the cat Pokemon. Purugly reeled from the hit. Rotom left no room for recovery. It summoned a large amount of leaves around it, then threw them at Purugly.

Purugly cried out in pain as it hit the ground, shaking the room. Purugly attempted to stand up, but it slumped over again, sporting spiraled eyes as it fell. It was over. Mars watched in horror, then silently produced a Pokeball to return Purugly to rest. "You've lost, Mars! You can't fight anymore!", Baz cried out. Mars simply chuckled in return. "I may have lost this battle, child. But Team Galactic has yet to lose the war. My fellow Commander in Eterna has got what they needed. We're another step closer to our ultimate goal!", Mars proclaimed. "And what might that be?", Colin asked. Mars scoffed as she raced for the door. "Like I'd ever tell you.", Mars gloated. She made it to the door, only to be stopped by a familiar face. "Then maybe you'd like to explain your goal to me?", Cynthia questioned. "Cynthia! Why are you out here?! I thought-", Mars stuttered. "I'm here helping out an old friend of mine, rounding up Grunts, assisting the International Police, all that.", Cynthia affirmed. Mars was frozen still. Cynthia grabbed the Commander's arm. "And you've got a lot to answer for, yourself. Property damage, Breaking and Entering, Pokemon theft, need I go on?", Cynthia continued. "Follow me, please.", an I.P. officer chuckled as he grabbed the Commander.

As Mars was taken out of the room, Baz and Colin managed to untie Gardenia. Gardenia raced over to Rotom. "Hello, Rotom! I knew you couldn't keep hidden much longer! I'm glad you found the lawnmower I left!", Gardenia exclaimed. Gardenia chattered away with the Pokemon until even Rotom began to look uneasy. Rotom made a static noise, then jumped out of the lawnmower. Rotom's true form was much smaller than the lawnmower. It was still orange, with electric blue sparks creating an outline of the Pokemon. Baz and Colin were inching away from Gardenia as she spoke with Rotom. They hadn't noticed the Pokemon zip off or Gardenia coming jogging over to them. "Baz! Colin! Thank you for saving this old place!", Gardenia rejoiced. A window behind the gym leader shook its way loose and shattered on the floor below. "Well, most of it. Anyway, once the situation here is taken care of, I'd be honored to have you two challenge my gym. I'll send an assistant of mine over to wherever you're staying to let you know when I'm ready for you!", Gardenia remarked, running off afterwards.

Baz and Colin both let out a sigh of relief as Gardenia ran over to the entrance. "Ok, now we can go home, right?", Baz pleaded. Colin looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. "Yeah, we should probably get back to the Pokemon Center before they give away our room.", Colin joked. The two chuckled before they headed towards the door. Colin was almost out of the door when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw Meditite standing next to Croagunk. "Hey Meditite, what's up?", Colin asked. Meditite couldn't reply, obviously, but it was clear to Colin what it was trying to say. "Do you, um, what to come with us? With me?", Colin stammered. He couldn't understand the nervousness, but he just went with it. Meditite's face lit up and it jumped with joy. Colin smiled too, but his was more derived from a strange nervousness. Reagardless, he produced a Pokeball from his Bag. Meditite fist bumped it and was transported inside it. Colin could feel it shaking in his hand. Meditite shaking in his hand. He still was lost for an explanantion. Colin began to tear up. His smile grew even brighter when the Pokeball clicked with success. Colin stood back up. "Let's go to the Center, Baz. I want to introduce everyone to the new family member.", Colin said finally. Baz merely nodded and the two walked out into the Forest. The clouds had cleared up enough for the moon to shine through.

~Links~

Tumblr:

ABCTales: user/slivert

Archive of Our Own: /users/Slivert02


	17. Silence

Like many mornings since Colin started this adventure, he woke up to something screaming in his face. This time, it was Baz who was fully dressed and fully awake. His pokemon were just as exicted as he was. "Colin, I just heard from Gardenia. She and her Pokemon are ready for us at the gym! I'm going training right now. See ya!", Baz stuttered as he left the room. Colin groaned and turned to look at the clock, which read 7:35 A.M. "I just want to sleep!", Colin yelled, turning back over. His Pokemon all seemed to groan in agreement.

About three hours later, Colin shuffled over to the Pokemon Center's training grounds, his Pokemon behind him and Croagunk on his back. A group of frustrated looking trainers shoved passed Colin on his way out. He heard muttered complaints such as "That kid's Golbat is insane!" and "There's no way a Budew should move that fast!". Colin smirked as he knew Baz had sent them all off. When he got outside, he saw Baz talking with Gordon. Gordon saw Colin and beckoned him over before the younger could react. Gordon was still wearing his red hoodie. The shirt underneath it had changed to a yellow tank top with a Zapdos outlined on it.

On his shoulder was an orange monkey Pokemon with a flame on its tail. Instead of talking to Gordon, Colin pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. **~Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons. ~** "Hello to you too, Colin.", Gordon commented. Colin blushed and shook Gordon's hand. "It's been a while, Gordon. What have you been up to?", Colin asked sheepishly. "Well, I'm stopping in Eterna to see some relatives and saw you two were here, so I'm just stopping by.", Gordon announced.

As Gordon was about to continue his life story, his watched beeped. He flinched at the sound of it and started for the door. "You ok, Gordon?", Baz questioned. He got no reply as Gordon flung the doors open. "Weird...", Colin said quietly. "So how's training going, Baz?", Colin wondered. Baz's confused frown turned into a frantic smile as he began to tell Colin of how Golbat went 5 matches without switching out and another tale of how Prinplup took a point blank Leaf Storm from an enemy Roselia and lived. Colin would come in with the occasional "cool", "sweet", or "niiice".

Baz stopped talking for a moment and looked at Colin wild-eyed. "You know how many badges Gordon has?! THREE. That's two more than we have and too many we don't have!", Baz exclaimed. "I need to train more! Maybe you should too, Colin!", Baz continued. Colin merely shrugged his shoulders and walked over to an empty section of the training grounds. He took the two Pokeballs off of his belt and tossed them in front of him. From them, came Luxio and Meditite. Colin glanced at Croagunk, who shook its head in response. "Come on...", Colin argued. Croagunk slid slowly off of Colin's shoulder and stood next to the other Pokemon.

Colin knelt next to Meditite. "Ok, Meditite! I know you've got Counter, but I know you can do more. Let's see what else you can do.", Colin stated, pointing at Luxio . "Luxio is going to stand over there and you go up to him and let loose. Luxio can also fight back if he needs to", Colin affirmed. Meditite nodded in agreement and ran up to the cat Pokemon. Luxio braced itself, ready for any attack. Meditite closed its eye, breathing in and out intensely. Luxio took the opportunity and rushed forward and lunged at the fighting-type.

Colin shifted nervously. Luxio was practically on top of Meditite when Meditite opened its eyes and dodged Luxio at the last second. Meditite jumped up and brought its fist hard down on Luxio's back. Luxio cried out and leaped up and bit hard on Meditite's hand. Meditite cried out as its fist glowed bright orange. Meditite's Counter attack caught Luxio at the side of his head. Luxio was sent flying, but managed to catch the ground. Colin began to wave his arms. "Ok! Stop!", Colin cried out. Meditite and Luxio limped over to their trainer. He gave Meditite a potion and told Luxio to head inside to heal up. "Croagunk! You're up!", Colin yelled. Croagunk sulked and headed over to the makeshift sparring field.

Croagunk and Meditite circled each other slowly. Croagunk darted towards the ground and sent a volley of mud at Meditite dodged it, only to be met with a Poison Sting. Croagunk kicked Meditite away from it, sending more poison after it. The fighting-type slid across the ground and and was hit consistently with poison as it went further. Meditite stood up slowly, eyeing the poison-type as it went. Croagunk charged at Meditite with intense speed, its arm glowing bright white as it did so. Meditite walked towards the charging frog Pokemon.

Before Croagunk's Revenge could connect, Meditite held up its arm. The fighting-type's hand glowed a dim purple, stopping Croagunk in its tracks. Meditite's eyes also gained the glow as it tossed Croagunk into a tree. Colin watched on in deep thought. Croagunk was seemingly unfazed by the attack, to Meditite's shock. Croagunk dashed back in, delivering a series of punches to Meditite, who Counter ed where it could. Croagunk managed to stagger Meditite and delivered a drop kick that sent the monk Pokemon flying backwards into a bush. Meditite barely managed to get up when Croagunk sent even more poison at Meditite.

Meditite took the blast and got into a fighting stance. Croagunk seemed to chuckle and ran to Meditite with another Revenge at the ready. Meditite did not release the pose, however. The air around Meditite seemed to be getting colder and colder with every second. A bright white aura enveloped Meditite while shards of ice seemed to cluster at its feet. Croagunk got closer and closer, the permanent smile on its face growing wider. Between Meditite's hands, a small light blue ball of energy began to grow. It seemed to be the source of the cold. Croagunk realized what was happening and attempted to stop itself, but it was too late. Meditite suddenly ran forward and blasted Croagunk with the ball of energy at point-blank range.

Croagunk did not fly backwards, but merely fell over spiral-eyed. Colin ran forward and picked up the frog Pokemon. He attempted to deicde whether or not he was excited for Meditite or worried for Croagunk, so he chose to be both. He called Baz over and the two headed inside with their Pokemon. Luxio was waiting paitiently at the front desk and sat with the trainers as the other Pokemon were being healed. "Dude, I've been training for the past five hours. I am SO READY to challenge Gardenia today!", Baz exclaimed. "I found out the moves that Meditite can use, so that's always helpful.", Colin added.

Nurse Joy called them over to retrieve their Pokemon. Croagunk hopped on Colin's back. Baz's Golbat landed on his shoulder. "Wow, it's only 3:00?! Wanna go get some food before we challenge Gardenia?", Baz asked. Colin shook his head. "We can get something after.", he assured. All of Baz seemed to agree with Colin except for his stomach, which growled with resentment. "Let's go, Let's go, LET'S GOOOO!", Baz screamed as he sprinted outside toward the Eterna City Gym. Colin followed behind slowly, but watched Baz as he entered the Gym.

Gardenia lightly tapped her fingers against the Gym's front desk. She lazily checked the clock for what seemed like the twentieth time when she heard a furious knocking at the door. Looking over, she saw an extremely enthusiastic Baz jumping up and down with Colin behind him, looking concerned. She smiled widely and opened the door. Baz raced past her and headed into the battlefield. She turned to Colin, seeming concerned. "He's been up and training since 7:35. I think he should go first.", Colin confirmed.

Gardenia merely nodded and the two headed for the battlefield. The Gym floor looked like it had been abandoned. Overgrown vines and trees sprouted from the sides of the arena. The field was freshly cut and the air seemed more fresh. A skylight beamed sunlight down onto the field. Baz raced to the opposite side of the arena while Gardenia strutted over to her side. Colin walked to a nearby bench and slumped down. An official waited paintently for everyone to get situated . "The battle between the Gym Leader Gardenia and the challenger Baz of Twinleaf Town is about to begin.", the official barked.

"The battle will be a 3v3 battle with substitutions allowed. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!", the official continued. "Alright! Turtwig, come on out!", Gardenia cheered. She tossed her Pokeball and from it, came her Turtwig, ready for a fight. "OK! Budew, you're up first!", Baz screamed. His Pokeball flew from his hand, releasing Budew. The official's hand went skyward. "Let the battle begin!", the official said, dropping his hand. "Turtwig, Sunny Day!", Gardenia commanded. Turtwig tilted its head up the skylight, its twigs shining in the light.

"Budew, use Pound!", Baz ordered. Budew sped towards Turtwig with blinding speed. "Turtwig, go for Grass Knot!", Gardenia called out. Turtwig's twigs glowed slightly brighter and the grass blades in front of it tied themselves together. Turtwig backed up as Budew hit the Grass Knot, skidding across the ground. "Follow up with Razor Leaf!", Gardenia called. Turtwig turned to where Budew had landed and summoned and then fired leaves at the bud Pokemon. Budew caught the ground, stood up, and was hit with the leaves. The attack sent Budew backwards even more. "Budew! Run at Turtwig and use Stun Spore!", Baz yelled. Budew flew across the field toward Turtwig and fired a yellow cloud toward the starter Pokemon. "Turtwig, Reflect!", Gardenia resquested. A dim purple barrier shined around the starter Pokemon.

The Stun Spore reflected off of the barrier onto Budew stunning it. Baz stood gaping. "Razor Leaf!", Gardenia proclaimed. Yet another leaf volley launched toward Budew, who was unable to move. Budew took the attack head on and fell to the ground, spiral-eyed. "Budew is unable to battle. The first round goes to Gardenia!", the official bellowed. Baz, still shocked, returned Budew to its Pokeball. "Oh, ok.", Baz said calmly. "Go, Golbat!", Baz exclaimed. The bat Pokemon burst forth and flew into a nearby tree.

"Round 2, begin!", the official announced. "Golbat, Wing Attack!", Baz ordered. Golbat flew forward and slammed a wing into the starter Pokemon. "Turtwig, hold onto Golbat!", Gardenia called out. Turtwig bit down hard on Golbat's wing. "Golbat, lose Turtwig in the trees!", Baz stuttered. Colin leaned forward in his seat. Baz's confidence seemed to be crumbling. Golbat sped off into the forest. Sounds of struggling came from the forest until Golbat emerged at the top of a cluster of trees. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!", Gardenia ordered. Leaves flew from the surrounding trees slicing into Golbat as it raced for Baz. "Golbat, slam Turtwig into the ground!", Baz commanded.

Golbat flew toward the ground and dropped Turtwig onto the ground hard. Golbat hovered in front of Baz, injured heavily. "Uh, Leech Life, Golbat!", Baz requested. Golbat flew forward and bit hard into the still recovering Turtwig. Turtwig cried out. "Turtwig, Grass Knot!", Gardenia yelled. Two long blades of grass tied themselves to one of Golbat's feet. Gardenia smirked as Baz cried out. "One more Razor Leaf, Turtwig!", Gardenia continued. Leaves just as big as the Grass Knot blades flew from Turtwig's back, cutting deeply into Golbat. Turtwig slumped over on the battlefield while Golbat flew slowly over to Baz.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to Baz of Twinleaf Town!", the official proclaimed. Colin clapped loudly. Baz cheered. "Golbat! You good for another round?", Baz asked. Golbat did a roll in the air. "I'll take that as a yes.", Baz responded. Gardenia returned Turtwig to its Pokeball and pulled out another one. "Cherrim, your turn!", Gardenia beamed. From the gym leader's Pokeball came a purple bulb-like Pokemon with a green set of leaves at it top, along with a pink stem. From the bench, Colin went to pull out his Pokedex. Before he could, the Pokemon seemed to absorb the light from the skylight and change form. The bulb sprouted open to reveal a yellow Pokemon with pink leaves surrounding its head. Above its head were two red orbs.

Colin finally managed to scan the Pokemon. **~Cherrim, the Blossom Pokémon. Cherrim stays quiet until its flowers bloom when it becomes quite excitable.~** Colin watched the Pokemon closely while Croagunk peeked over his shoulder. "Cherrim, Safegaurd!", Gardenia called. Cherrim waved its arms and a faint blue veil covered itself and Gardenia. "Golbat, Wing Attack!", Baz responded. Golbat sped forward again, hitting Cherrim with its wings. This time, however, it looked like Golbat came off from the hit worse than Cherrim. Golbat staggered in the air trying to regain control. "Cherrim, Magical Leaf!", Gardenia commanded. Blazing white leaves flew forth from the bushes and began to circle Golbat.

The leaves sent the bat Pokemon flying backwards before making Golbat hit the ground hard, sprials in its eyes. "Golbat is unable to battle! Round 3 goes to Gardenia!", the official yelled. Baz lowered his head, retrieving Golbat. "Prinplup, go for it.", Baz said. Prinplup ran to the battlefield and turned back to look at its trainer. Baz couldn't look at his starter Pokemon. "Prinplup, Metal Claw.", Baz ordered. Prinplup turned around and raced towards Cherrim. "Grass Knot!", Gardenia retorted. Grass blades flew from the ground and caught Prinplup's feet, causing the penguin Pokemon hit the ground. "Follow up with Leech Said!", Gardenia said triumphantly.

A singular brown seed launched from a petal on Cherrim's head and latched onto Prinplup's chest. The brown seed exploded into green vines that wrapped around Prinplup's body. "Prinplup, shake them off!", Baz yelled. Prinplup struggled and fell to the ground. "Magical Leaf!", Gardenia requested. More white leaves from the bushes slammed into the Penguin Pokemon. Baz was silent. "Grass Knot!", Gardenia followed. Grass tied Prinplup's feet to the ground. Baz still was silent. "One more Magical Leaf, Cherrim!", Gardenia cheered. Cherrim sent more and more leaves at Prinplup. All of them connected to Prinplup, who could only stand and take every hit as its trainer merely stood there.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence from Baz, Prinplup fell over unable to take anymore. "Prinplup is unable to battle! The round and match go to Gardenia!", the official concluded. Baz walked forward and talked with Gardenia a little before getting Prinplup and walking out of the Gym. Colin got up and walked over to Gardenia. "Is Baz OK?", Colin asked. "I'm not sure. He thanked me for the battle and then walked off mumbling about training.", Gardenia stated. "I'm going to get my Pokemon healed up and then we can have our battle.", Gardenia continued. As the gym leader walked off, Colin could only wonder what happened out on that battlefield. Regardless, he took his place on the battlefield and readied himself for his second gym battle.

~Author's Note~

Hey everyone! I'm still alive! I took a little break from writing to focus on school stuff and personal business. Hope you can understand. Anyway, my birthday has come and gone, and I got a laptop as I hoped so updates will (hopefully) be a little more frequent from now on. I'm working on the next few chapters as you read this very sentence and they'll be released shortly. Hopefully that can make up for my absence the past few months. Enjoy!

I lost to Gardenia the first time I played Diamond & Pearl too...

here's some links i guess

Tumblr:

ABCTales: user/slivert

Archive of Our Own: /users/Slivert02


End file.
